Who Am I HidanXOC
by Kumio Tsuki
Summary: A huge earthquake had just hit Konoha, killing many. The Hokein clan was only one of many that were wiped out. A nameless girl wakes up without a memory. Meeting Hidan, a pact is made, that if she digs him out, he will help find her past, and herself.
1. The First Training Lesson

Who am I?

Inspired, well not exactly the word of it, but…. Grief for the people who lost relatives or friends in the Sichuan Earthquake. I didn't, thankfully. But after watching the 1 year anniversary, this came to my mind.

Although I desperately want to, and save Hidan from his 'death', and any other Akatsuki, I can't. Because I don't own Naruto, or any of its characters!

By Kumio Tsuki, with help from Sophie Zhao for the humiliation of Hidan bit. Hehe, sorry Hidan. And Rachael McMinn, Gen McMinn, Marija Boskovix, and Julia Morgan for the help on stitches…

Prologue bit…

A huge earthquake shook the ninja world. It wasn't sensed at all, on any of the equipment. It just happened, all of a sudden. Everyone was sure to feel it, from all the five great countries. But one was damaged the most, the Fire. As the epicenter of the disaster was its prized Hidden village, Konohagure.

Sakura scanned the distance; all of it was in ruins, not an intact building left in sight. Then there were the deaths, the heavy atmosphere of grief. It was an area where the reaper sneered, filled with blood and despair. She couldn't really bear to look, in after years of training. Medics were needed everywhere, whether to help disinfect the bruises, or the gory job of amputation. It was by far the worst ever disaster, worse than the Kyuubi they say. Sometimes whole clans where wiped out, for example the HoKein. Every job meant facing the sad face of people the lost a loved one. Every freaking where…

A stretcher was brought out from her left. She didn't want to look, but still she saw the girl. It was a relief, and it was what the highlight of the job was; to save someone. The girl was about her age, the black hair ruffled up. Bruises decorated her body, but none where too bad. She had a more serious one on her head, and blood slowly dripped from it; but she was stable and alive. Sakura didn't want to think about her parents, who would most like have died. She motioned for the stretcher to be brought to her. There was no tag, and when she asked, they simply shook their heads, pleading that no one knew anything about her. She didn't attend the ninja academy before, but had a leaf band that was clenched in her hands. And no one knew her. The hit to the head, might have gave her a concussion. Wiping her memories away, forever.

ONTO THE REAL STORY!

I woke up, a dull pain on the left of my head. All I could see was white, and more white, where was I? I felt strangely cognizant, and unsure. Questions started piling up in my head, questions with no answers. As if something was rebooting, and lost all information in the process, it only had the most basic of facts. I screamed at the top of my lungs, something that would wake everyone around me. I shrieked continuously until the door slammed opened, and a girl about my age trudged in. "You're awake, what's wrong,"

"Where am I?" I growled, bunching up when the pink haired girl tried to approach me. "Who are you?! Why can't I remember anything?!"

"Calm down, please," she stated coolly "In the earthquake you where hit by a falling rock, you have lost all your memories,"

"All my memories?" I asked, my panic started turning into a stable fear. She nodded sadly, confiding me about an orphanage where many children are. All their parents dead. I wanted to ask about mine, but I didn't know their names, couldn't remember anything. I decided to ask her something else "When can I leave?"

She confided with the clip board, flicking through the sheets "The orphanage in making a round today in 30 minutes. Get dressed and go meet them,"

It was hard getting out of bed, and dressing in the pristine clean room of white. But still I completed the task and followed the girl who introduced herself as Sakura. There, gathered in the large room I saw many children, wearing sad and depressed faces, yet I couldn't bring myself to do the same. I just couldn't remember them, and feel for them. The more I though of them, the more my head ached, I just couldn't grasp it.

"Hello, my name is Hasu, the owner of orphanage, I understand most of you are very sad. But please, let us help you, and in turn help the future of the world," she rambled, but I lost my focus, and sat staring at my feet for the rest of the time.

We walked to our new home, and it wasn't too far away. Many children like me kept silent, mourning for the parents, yet I way surveying the surrounding. It was still mostly rubble, but the process of rebuilding had already began. Many people clambered around carrying wood and other tools. Banging, sawing, cutting up. It was a mix of everything, unpleasant or pleasant.

Arrival was filled with the matching of children, checking the role before assigning us to our rooms. The orphanage looked a bit old but it was pretty stable, bits were patched up, and walls rebuilt, you could tell from the different colors. Obviously this was the first priority-a home for the children.

I was glad to be able to have my own, but maybe that's because I couldn't exactly say much on my past, I was a stranger. To myself, I didn't even know my name! I stood from the white bed, and pushed open the balcony door. Yes, I was a lucky one from all unluckiness to be on the second floor, and facing a dark forest. No one asked about it, but I liked it still. It was mysterious, and evoking.

"You have a visitor," Hasu commented, whilst knocking. I quickly swung around, almost protectively and glared at the unwelcome guest. She was a ninja, I knew that, with black hair and reddish eyes. She wore a strange dress too…

"Hello, I've heard you were a ninja? You weren't part of the academy though, but I've been assigned as your teacher," she explained "I'm Kurenai,"

I had the urge to tell her it was none of her business, but finding out I too was a ninja was surprising. She must know something about me, so I didn't. "Really?"

"Yes, I'd like to see how much you've learnt, so I can start teaching you something new," Kurenai added "Come on,"

"What should I address you with, anything you prefer?"

"No," I replied coldly "You can choose one,"

"How about Fuya, it was the name I was planning for my child,"

"You have a girl?"

"No, my husband, Asuma died about a year ago. He was on a mission," she sighed, and I could tell she didn't want to talk about it.

"Sure,"

We walked into a man, with white hair and a mask. Strangely his forehead protector was sloping. He seemed to know Kurenai, and started chatting. Eventually he became interested in my training, and followed on as we headed to some free ground.

"Okay, now look into my eyes, and relax," Kurenai stated, doing some foreign hand signs. I did, obeying her but nothing happened. She was as confused as I was, and did it again. The result was the same. She looked at 'Kakashi' for help, or maybe an explanation to this 'extraordinary' happening.

He came over, and checked my eyes, and shook his head. "Nothing,"

"Okay, never mind. Maybe I've been tired. Fuya, pay attention now, I'm going to come at you. Don't worry, I won't hurt you so come at me with full force," she said "One, two, three… Go!"

She wasn't that fast, but I could feel my heart pounding as she neared. What was I supposed to do, I couldn't remember. Dodge? Counter? Attack?! My body made up its own mind, and I leapt into the air, grabbing at my thighs, nothing. Something I was supposed to be there!(You know, kunai, shurikens pouch thing) I was missing something! Never mind, I dug my heels into the ground, finding it difficult with slipper like shoes. I swore in my mind, confused how my body knew all this, like it was drilled into my mind millions of times so it became an instinct. They were shocked by this too, wasn't I suppose to do that?

Kurenai gestured for me to come again, and so I did. This time our blows connected and instinct kicked in once again. I clenched my muscles and jumped up into the air, did a spin and slammed myself into the ground. She dodged, but the ground she use to be was a sea of dirt and rocks. Sea… Water… I faintly remembered those words.

"Woah, you're good girl!" a yellow hair brat came up "Uzumaki Naruto, the future Hokage!"

Kurenai brushed off the invisible dirt "That's enough for today,"

"You must be tired Fuya, how about I treat you all to a bowl of ramen, I heard the store's back up and running. Well, the best it can do in a demountable until the thing is rebuilt," Kakashi stated, and I accepted, my stomach growling. Naruto seemed happier than ever, though Kurenai turned it down, saying she had something important to do.


	2. Unfortunate Meeting

"Three bowls of ramen please!" Kakashi smiled as he walke in, although it was hidden under a mask.

Naruto chirped up "You better make that four, I'm starving!"

"I can always count on my loyal customer, Naruto," a middle aged man stated, as he turned around to start preparing.

To tell the truth, the ramen was delicious, and I ended up gobbling two bowls as well. Naruto practically drank three! Kakashi forked over the money, but the owner would only accept half.

"Girl, what's your name?"

"Fuya,"

"Ah, you look much like my late daughter. Such similar eyes,"

"Do you miss her?" I ask, I know, it was immature but I wanted to know the feeling.

"Everyday. Say what, come around and spend some time with me, the orphanage isn't too far. I bet I'd make better ramen then the orphanage cook could ever dream of! Call me Tenuich" he stated proudly, and I nodded. It was quite delicious.

"Well, we'd better go. Fuya should be home by now,"

"Wait!" Tenuchi called, handing me a pair of silver chopsticks "Let's make a promise on it, you must come often,"

I took it and nodded, promising I would. I left with Kakashi and Naruto, but insisted on going my own way. I didn't tell them 'how' I'd get there, just told them I'd go to the orphanage safely. After all, it was only a short distance through the forest, how large could it get?

Guess I was wrong, it was HUGE. I lost my way, but continued in one direction, I wasn't sure where I learnt that trick from but it seemed logical enough. Suddenly I was sent flying, but not paying attention to the large crack let from the earthquake. Maybe they didn't start repairing this place yet. I rubbed my knee as I swore. But something else did too.

"You f***ing little b****, how dare you f***ing trip over me! Jashin's gonna smite your f***ing bones to ashes!" it called. I looked around in horror, and curiosity, only to see a decapitated head on its side. Male, as presumed by the voice.

"Aren't you much to talk?" I asked, standing in front of it, nudging it with my foot so it was upright.

"Now dig me up!" he ordered.

"No,"

"Yes!"

"No!" I argued, kicking it slightly.

He smirked, "You know, I can see up your skirt?"

"You pervert!"

"Now dig me up!" he demanded once more.

I chuckled "You think I would dig you up, just because you tell me? You and what army, you head! And looking up my skirt isn't going to help your situation,"

The head growled "So what's your name b****? I'm Hidan, not a head,"

I was stuck, "I, I don't know, I had a concussion during the Earthquake. But they gave me a name called Fuya,"

"You suck, don't even have a freaking name,"

I turned to leave.

"Hey, come back!"

I ignored it.

"I know you'll be back, you can't resist me, I know the earthquake was sent by Jashin, and he sent you to help me,"

I stopped turned around, and kneeled down in front of the head. "Really? So you want me to dig you up,"

"That's right b**** and hurry it up, I don't have forever. And don't hurt any part of my body!"

I reached inside my pocket for the silver chopsticks "Say ah,"

"Ah- *choke, choke*" he coughed. "Wa ra rell?! (translation-What the hell?!)

During his moment of confusion I had shoved the chopsticks in his mouth "I wouldn't talk too much if I were you. I ain't going to pick them up for you,"

"Hey, don't leave! Dig me out b****," he howled.

I simply waved without looking back. "Dig yourself out; I'll be back for my chopsticks tomorrow,"

Turns out I wasn't too off my track, and returned exactly in front of my room, seeing the balcony jutting out. I jogged to the front door, checked my clothes to see if I was presentable and walked in. Then I realized I didn't have to, many teenagers were sprawled around the television, or playing a game. None really paid too much attention to me. But it was late, and they were set on having some fun to push the sadness to the back of their mind before sleep. Then, all the information would sink in, this was reality.

I couldn't sleep either; I could only say I drifted in and out of consciousness. I couldn't stop thinking of that idiot Hidan, arrogant believer in some weird god! But all I did was toss and turn until the sun peeked out from under the horizon. A warm light started to shine in from the window, and shooed sleep away. I might have been possible to turn my back to it and close my eyes for another hour or so, but I didn't. I got dressed and sneaked downstairs. Found a couple of sandwiches, poured hot soup into a thermos and grabbed a blanket to sit on before setting out. Preferable I could get my chopsticks back; it was the first present I received; well the only one I could remember.


	3. Pact

I tried retracing my steps, and allowing my eyes to adjust. Surely, he was there, silver chopstick in his mouth and a small insignificant ditch in front of him. Something I could make with a fist, but he tried. I crouched down, grabbed on the chopsticks and tugged, it wouldn't come out. I pulled again, nothing, he better not leave bite marks on it, or he's going to pay… I decided to use a shorter and easier way.

I tapped him hard on his head "Wake up you idiot!"

He growled and started snapping at me like a man eating piranha. Piranha, faint memories, but oh well. "What the hell you doing?!"

Ignoring him I laid down the blanket, and took a sip of my soup "You should be happy I'm even bothering to be here, so tell me about your past,"

"Why?" he asked, looking at me suspiciously.

"Because I said so,"

So I learned a little of his past, and true loyalty to his 'fantastic' god. He was an Akatsuki member, or was; not that I knew what that was but I nodded. He was immortal but was blown up but a guy named Shikamaru, another thing I didn't know. I sighed on the inside, nothing about my past.

"Now dig me up,"

"What part of 'no' don't you get? The 'n' or the 'o'?"

"Come on, I've been down her for so f***ing long I haven't see the sky for ages,"

"And?"

He sighed "Just dig me out, and you know what? I'll help you find your past,"

I widened my eyes in surprise "Wow, I only wanted you to say please, but hey. Sure!"

"Fine, dig me out first,"

I shook my head, considering "What if you don't keep your promise? I want you to promise, on the name of you god, Jashin or something, that if you break your promise, you will lose your immortality. And you can't kill me, you have to obey me, and don't worry; I won't make you do extreme things like impale yourself on a stalagmite. Since you're so loyal to your god, if you break the promise, you will be betraying your god, wouldn't want that would you?"

He muttered a swear word to himself, and I turned to leave; only pretending but he got the message "Okay, okay. Just dig me out,"

I smiled at my win, and started sorting through the rumble from the earthquake. Thankfully I didn't had to dig too deep, most of it had been uplifted to the surface. It was good news that the parts weren't too small. I found all of the parts easily, and brought them to Hidan, but I didn't have anything to stitch him up with. "Sorry, I've got to go back; I'll be back today evening. I'll try anyways!"

I hurried to the training fields, where Kurenai was waiting for me. "I'm sorry I'm late,"

"It's ok, I just got here to. So how about some warm up sprints," she replied, and once again Kakashi was there too. It wasn't that long, only a few kilometers, and we were back to the grounds.

Naruto had also arrived, smiling. "Want to spar with me?"

I looked back and Kurenai and she nodded approvingly "Sure,"

We stood on the sides of the field, with the rule that we must be inside the boundary line during the fight, or we lose. It was a test of reflexes, and I didn't think mine were too shabby. Naruto ran in straight as soon as Kakashi signaled the start, he must be good at close combat. My body took over; it would have jumped back if not for my mind reminding it that it was against the rules. I kept as far away as I could, retaining at the edge of the field. I should be able to beat him at stamina, especially if he keeps throwing his weight at nothing. Or I could trick him into crossing the boundary. My thoughts were cut short as he threw a kunai as me; easily I caught it between my fingers and ditched it back at him with deadly precision.

He drew back, and summoned some shadow clones (she's still got her vocabulary, okay?). Each of them held a kunai, they threw it at the same time, causing a shower of metal. I knew I should have done something else, a technique, a jutsu I forgot, I know it's at the back of my mind… There was no time to think, I flipped back and caught one, countering everything I could. Soon an opening arose and with a flick of my wrist the kunai was sent flying through the others at to Naruto.

With nothing to defend myself against, and received several deep cuts. But that was the way of the ninja, and it was stupid to wear short tights and a skirt to training but it was the best in my wardrobe. Wait, how do I know what to wear? I was really a ninja, all signs pointed to it. This time I had a bit more control, sure my body did the suggestions but they were mostly my decisions.

I looked at Naruto, who had a surprised look on his face, while the kunai was inches to his chest, but Kakashi had promptly stopped it.

"Well, that's the end of the game," he stated. "Naruto, you're out of the boundary, to think I'd bet you'd win,"

Kurenai smiled "Told you she's skilled, beat you with pure taijutsu. Another Lee, thankfully Gai hasn't found her! But I'm going to have to teach you some ninjutsu, it's safer,"

"Naruto, I'll have to train you harder. Now, Kurenai, shouldn't you take her to the hospital?"

She nodded, the hospital was close for a reason.

"Will I need stitches?" I asked Sakura who mused it wasn't good to see me so soon.

"Well, it'll get better quicker if you do? Do you want them?"

I nodded, and Kurenai excused herself, saying she had to see her other students. Mean while I watched Sakura bring the disinfectant and antiseptic cream in. "This might hurt a bit, okay,"

I had two deep wounds on my legs and one on my arm, totaling 11 stitches. It wasn't too bad, I could remember enduring worse pain, but it was faint.

"All done," she sighed, going over it with a healing jutsu, knitting up the blood vessels and skin. "I wouldn't put too much pressure on it. Kurenai should know, so the training will be lighter for a few days. Put this cream over the surface; come back in three days, for a check, okay?" Sakura explained, leaving "You're all set,"

I nodded, as she left. Checking that no one was at the door, I sneaked a large roll of the string into my pocket and a bit of the cold equipment. I decided that the anesthetic would be useful. I'll return them, well what's left…

Hidan wasn't exactly happy to see me, but he never was "You said you'd be here real quick! Now stitch me up,"

"Keep pushing and I won't. What do you think I spent all this time getting?" I countered, fetching the parts I had stashed under a bush.

"Make the stitches neat!"

I had the urge to tell him to stitch himself up, but pushed it away. It was quite hard with limited light and a nagging immortal by your side, but I finished. Looking at the body I was quite satisfied with my work. Now, to stick the head on…

"What you waiting for hurry it up!" he snapped as I spread the disinfectant and the antiseptic cream around the base. I placed it on the neck, checking the fit. "This might hurt, okay?"

"I've been through worse," he muttered, and he kept his word. Not once hid he groan or complain, just clenched his teeth together and shut up. If only he'd do that every time when I told him.

I didn't really like the feeling of pushing through flesh, and it wasn't pleasant for Hidan either. I continued though, because it was his wish. Blood oozed out, and I was surprised his body healed itself so quickly, even from being blown up. Maybe Hidan's body had adapted to meet his standards with all the sacrifices. If only he chose a less psycho-maniac god, maybe he could do better things. Or maybe he chose his god BECAUSE he wanted to have a reason for doing these things (Doesn't matter because he's awesome no matter what!)

He stretched his arm, moving it and getting use to the feeling.

"Don't move!" I ordered, moving over and putting my hand over his wound, a light green chakra surrounded it.

"I didn't know you were a medic?"

I smirked "I just pick up quick,"

I tried to focus like Sakura, it didn't seem that hard though. Did I really pick up quick, or was I really a medic in my past. Wouldn't Sakura know me, at least a little? I shook that away, tried to give all my attention to Hidan.

I didn't really have to go to the trouble, he was healing fine. Hidan must have adapted to the 'rituals' he told me about. His body began repairing itself, wounds, and blood. Hidan already looked more human like than a corpse. Color crept back to his cheeks that were still as cold as a block of ice.

"Will you behave yourself if I take you back?"

"Where?" he questioned, cracking bones comfortably. Once again, no mention of pain.

I sat down next to him cautiously "To the orphanage, so I can keep an eye on you. I wouldn't want you escaping,"

"Look, I promised on Jashin's name that I wouldn't make a run for it b****, I do not go back on Jashin!"

"Then will you stay in my room, and not go anywhere?"

Hidan answered my question immediately "If there's something for me the f***ing do, yes,"

"Stay here, I'll get you something to eat," I ordered, hopefully his stomach had mended itself, otherwise it would be troublesome…


	4. Betraying Your Feelings

"Ah, Fuya, what would you like?"

"Anything really," I answered, then adding a lie "I have to go back to the orphanage quickly, do you have something I can eat on the way?

"How about some fried noodles?"

I nodded vigorously "Thank you!"

"Fuya!" someone called. I looked back to see Naruto, alive and joyful. "Want me to treat you to ramen?"

"Not today, Tenuchi's cooking up something for me. I have to go back to the orphanage…"

"Enjoy!" the shop owner smiled. I took the plastic bowl that was wrapped up carefully and thanked him once more with a bow, promising I would spend more time with him. Did I really look like his daughter, or at least my eyes? I walked along the street passing glances at different shops selling clothes, weapons for ninja's. Maybe I would visit them sometimes. I always felt something was missing; hopefully it could jog my memory. Everywhere, people walked desolate, probably also feeling a part of them was missing, a person that use to be by them. It was the same here, only I couldn't remember what was really missing…

"I am so hungry!" Hidan exclaimed hurrying to my side and digging into the food "This doesn't taste too bad,"

I stayed, the inner melancholy growling at my heart as I sat down next to him. I missed my family, even though I didn't know who they were, or if they're dead. It was likely, or they would have looked for me… I knew a large part of me, the majority of me had gone. Nothing to remind me of what I once had, yet not cherished. I was hollow, so painfully hollow, empty, desolate. Like a single person that had no one to speak to in the world, because they were all dead. I buried my head under my arms and sighed.

"Want some?" Hidan asked, nudging me.

I looked up tiredly. I only took a handful and chewed on it thoughtfully. It was good but tasted like plastic when I was in this depressed state. People think not remembering the death of family is lucky, so they can deny it happened. But to me, it was so much worse. It was futile arguing the sky was green and the earth was bright blue to a non-color blind person. Stupid and pointless. But playing 'happy' was the worst of the worst. It was betraying your emotions and pretending to be something you're not, and never will be. It made me feel like a monster, inside and out. It made me confused about who I was, when I didn't even have a clue about my identity at the beginning. (Confusing) When Hidan had finished I headed back to the orphanage with him at my side. He complained all the time but I ignored him plainly. I had more important things than answer to an idiot.

"Climb though that window, and be careful no one sees you!" I ordered before heading to the front as a distraction, hopefully.

I opened the door, walking in to find them once again doing their own things. I walked over to a large crowd. "What are you doing?"

"Huh? Watching TV, it's finally break time. We were like forced to study while you went out," someone random that had bothered to tear their eyes from the screen answered. Looks like it was distracting most of the people, and Hidan was no where in sight. I climbed the stairs and opened the door to my room, slipping in and closed it quickly. I opened my mouth and gasped when I found Hidan lying on my bed. "Get off, now!"

"I'm not you're dog b****, I can do what I want," he retorted, but that was unacceptable.

"You are getting DIRT, and god knows what on my CLEAN bed! Go have a shower or something!" I explained, or rather yelled at him as I signaled in the direction of the joining bathroom. All my depression had disappeared, replace by frustration, maybe I'll do this more often.

"Fine…" he growled.

I smoothed out the sheets, noticing my 'stress' for cleanness. Was this yet another clue to my past, was I really that much of a neat freak? The shower came on, and the sound of dripping water echoed behind the door. I hope he doesn't use too much water… then it'll be suspicious. I surveyed my room, almost like if I was checking if Hidan had somehow messed up something else in my short absence. The cheap drawer and wardrobe that were painted a dull cream; and a small desk to write on. On it were several pieces of stationary and a few bits of lined paper. And a bench at the side. All were neat and in order.

"That felt good," Hidan sighed, still in his 'Akatsuki' cloak, ruffling his wet hair. Only faint scars were visible from his pale skin which had remained a ghostly white.

"Is your skin always like that?" I asked.

"What?"

"Your skin is so pale,"

"Yeah, born like this. You have something f***ing against it?" his lavender colored eyes narrowed as he snarled.

I shook my head, telling him my certain answer. He grabbed at his chest, but alarmed eyes looked at me. "Where the f*** is my pendant?!"

I was confused "What pendant?"

"C***, it must me in the ground! Gotta find it!"

"No, do that tomorrow!"

"Jashin's gonna crucifix me if I loose it! I haven't prayed or sacrificed anything for ages!"

I raised my voice "I don't care about you praying but you don't sacrifice ANYTHING here! I'll go look for it tomorrow. You just stay here!"

He grumbled under his breath, but it was all sorted.

"I am not sleeping on the floor," he argues for the thousandth time.

"And you're definitely NOT sleeping on the bed. It's a single!" I muttered tiredly. I wanted a good sleep to help him look for the stupid pendant. Yet he complains more. Thankfully I didn't have any training, as Kurenai insisted I rest for a day.

"You f***ing kidding me,"

"No," I muttered, spreading a thin sheet over the bench "You can sleep here, or in the bath tub, I don't care. Just not on the bed,"

He wanted to whine but decided it wasn't worth it "You better hope I don't wake up and choke you…"

"You wouldn't," I answered care freely "Then Jashin would punish you,"

I felt a light tap on my shoulder and bolted upright. It was still pretty dark. "What time is it?"

"5:30, and you come with me to find it,"

I wanted to shift back into bed. The sun only shone rare rays of light, and Hidan was more like a blurred shadow. "I want to sleep,"

"No, you f***ing won't b****," he growled. I felt strong hands tow me out of bed, throwing clothes from my wardrobe at me randomly. "Get dressed and let's go!"

"Ok, you look over there," he commanded.

I obeyed, but found it unfair "Who made you boss?"

He ignored my challenge, and set his attention on the discovery of his prized item. I looked behind a bush, flicked pieces of stone over and checked. Nothing of the description appeared, although something else certainly did. "Hey, look at this!"

He quickly appeared over my shoulder "I found you!" He pulled it out of the shrubbery, and examined the three bladed scythe carefully.

"So we don't have to look for the other thing?"

"Of course you have to, keep looking!"

I sighed "Well you're not bringing that thing back with you!"

I walked on the streets, and the ramen shop was my first stop. I had only had meager bites before being dragged to a cold forest. So when I sent him back I was starving.

"Ah, come in!" Tenuchi smiled.

"Hi, I was wondering if you could teach me to make ramen?"

"Not today, how about tomorrow after your training?" he commented "But now I'd like you to try this new recipe,"

He served up a normal looking bowl, except it was filled with prettily carved decorations. It took out my chopsticks, and dug into the hot soup.

"Mmm, this is really nice," I smiled, tasting the sourness of pickled bamboo, and the spicy red chillies. "But wouldn't Naruto be better at telling you about this?"

"Ah, he's on a mission, won't be back for a while,"

I knew it, after all why would I be asked to taste test this. So Naruto was away… "Well, I have to go. This was really wonderful,"


	5. Lucky or Unlucky

I sat at the river, idly chucking rocks at the water. Why was it all just… so hard? To keep this facade up, to keep smiling. I watched my reflection ripple in the uncertain water, everything was like this, uncertain, ever changing… I disliked this, I liked the comforting ness of predictable things, things that followed a pattern and never surprised you. I spent my time gazing at the water until Hidan would have expected me back.

"Hey, are you Fuya?" a girl asked, tapping me on the shoulder. I swung back, seeing someone the same age as me, she had red hair up to her chest and smiled. "I just moved here, nice to meet you!"

"Hi…"

"Well I heard you're training with Kurenai-sensei, I was assigned to Niago-sensei, and she's really nice!"

I nodded as she rambled on, introducing herself as Chounare Meiro, also a ninja who had lost her parents. But not her memories.

"Why don't you show me your room?"

I couldn't help but tremble, this was unlike me… "Wh-hat? No, well, it's…"

"Messy?"

I nodded frantically "Yeah, I'll need to tidy it up. How about later, no hurry right?!"

"Why are you so late!" Hidan growled impatiently, "I'm hungry!"

I absent mindedly handed him the food I had grabbed earlier on which he eagerly devoured.

"We're going to look for it tomorrow, right?" he coughed through a full mouth.

"Swallow before you speak," I muttered, noticing it came to me naturally. What strict rules.

He did with a smug smile, knowing he was annoying me to no end "Look for my pendant, right?"

"Yes…" I replied halfheartedly, my eyes gazing out to the forest. Maybe out there, my past was waiting to be discovered, I will find it somehow. Some times, some where. It was waiting, I knew it.

I woke up before Hidan today, and satisfied my depression by pulling him off his makeshift bed. I laughed as he swore. Then, it was the usual routine, packing food and off we went, to gather in an old, unvisited forest. The seemingly never ending search began. We didn't make any progress, but turned every stone in sight. Hidan was getting unnerved and scowled as he trudged to a new area. "Where the f*** is it?!"

"How should I know," I commented before looking up to see the morning sun "You go back now, and I go off to my training, ok?"

He obviously didn't want to, but I obviously wanted him to. So, he decided it was easier to go with the flow.

"Hold still, this might hurt…" Sakura sighed, clipping the stitches. I winced as the skin seemed to go up with it. I clenched my teeth and willed it to continue. Just a little and it would be over…

"All done!" she sighed as I gingerly hopped off the chair, literally. Kurenai was right next to me as we hobbled to the training ground. We were doing jutsu's today, to give my leg a rest. Kakashi was also with us.

He handed me a piece of paper "Run your chakra though it. It will tell us what type you are,"

I looked at him suspiciously as I did what I was told. The thin white strip was flushed with water and broke into soggy bits.

Kakashi gave me another bit "Use your left hand,"

Again, I obeyed, but it hardened and crumbled under my soft touch.

"What a strange combination. Water and Earth," Kurenai mused.

The masked man agreed "Just like the First Hokage,"

They sighed, but I didn't know what it was about. Hokage I understood, but the First?

"We should bring Yamato next time," Kakashi joked.

He quickly did some signs, two clones appeared by his side, but vanished into water as Kakashi released it "Ok, try to make two water clones,"

I was stuck with the signs the first time round, mixing the horse with the ox; but at the second try two clones appeared by my side.

"Wow, quick!" my teacher commented with a few claps.

"She's probably just remembering them," Kakashi explained "Right Fuya?"

I didn't really like it when they used my 'name', because it wasn't. it was just some temporary title, or I hoped it would be. We continued with the practice, and remembering of water, and the occasional Earth jutsu. Kakashi also told us, or really me about his 'Sharingan', from a comrade.

"Did it hurt?" I asked, childish.

"No, it was under anesthetic, but my grief and thankfulness to Obito is constant,"

After going to the ramen shop I walked home through the forest once more, glad to see Hidan wasn't there. When I opened the door, Meiro was waiting for me. "You were saying about showing me your room?"

I felt like I blanked completely. My face was white with terror as I thought of possible solutions to this problem. I could kill everyone, and escape; yes, likely… Slam Hidan into the closet? Then how to explain the swearing, and why a male from the Akatsuki and presumably dead is residing in my room… Pushing him off the balcony? Too hard…

I ended up being dragged up the stair. My heart throbbed as she pushed open the door. "Hey, it's not that bad!"

I found I had shut my eyes, and opened them slowly. But as the phrase un-jumbled itself in my head, I realized she wasn't screaming. "What?..."

"Look, your room is really tidy, way tidier than mine. I'll show you!" she grinned.

When I could escape, I hastily rushed back to my room. I slid the closest door opened with a loud grinding sound. Nothing. I checked in the bathroom, nope. I looked at the balcony, behind curtains, and even under the bed; but not signs of Hidan. Panic was replaced by anger and frustration, then regret. Regret on why I believed the bastard and dug him up, knowing that he would run off. How stupid was I, I must have been desperate.

I dropped myself on the bench, and sighed. Hidan, that bastard, that son of a…

"Hey, what's wrong? Some idiot look at you the wrong way?"

I looked up to see Hidan perched on the edge of the balcony post. He walked in calmly and sat down on the bed. I looked down to see my hands, clenched in fists, and cracking my knuckles threateningly. It must have taken a while to sink in. "Yeah, you! Where the hell were you, I thought I told you to never leave until I said it was ok!"

"Well, I found this!" he grinned smugly, or to me stupidly; holding up the pendant we had been searching for. It was a circle, with an upside-down triangle in it.

"We were searching high and low for that?!" I growled, forgetting that he had broken a rule.

"That? What are you talking about? This is a sign of Jashin, a symbol of my loyalty!" he argued "I earned it for sacrificing thousands!"

I sighed; it wasn't worth talking to some machoscist, sadist creature.


	6. Jutsus to Missions

"Fuya? You there? I decided to have training earlier because I'm busy later," Kurenai knocked on the door. I was up, but Hidan wasn't exactly.

"Hidan, you have to go into the closet, and you have to shut up, ok? I whispered to the hald asleep male.

"Wha-" he didn't finish because he was already stuffed in. I opened the door with a fake smile on. I could hear faint muffles and sounds as I closed my bedroom door behind me. "Kurenai, hello!"

"This is Yamato, he also uses water and earth. He shall be assisting with your training,"

"Hello, Yamato-sensei," I bowed to an older man with brown hair and a small smile.

"This is Earth Flow Divide, it can be both an attack, and a defensive jutsu. Watch," he said whilst performing the jutsu "The signs are Rabbit, Boar, Rat, Horse, Tiger, Snake"

I tried it, but was stuck, I don't think I've learnt this before. When I got it, I made the hand signs faster, but an instinctive memory lodged itself in my mind and I felt myself attempting another different jutsu that I hadn't done before. It must have been in my past that haunted me.

Rabbit, Boar, Rat, Snake, Fish, Cat, Monkey, Tiger. Many of the signs I didn't recognize, or knew they had existed.

"Earth, Channel Flood!" I summoned, without knowing what I was actually doing. It was a confusing thing, something I hoped I would never go through. I looked around me as I slammed my palm onto the surface. From it, blue symbols and veins spread, and the ground caved in slightly on us, both continued spreading until the whole field was taken over by squiggles and circles. Maybe it was because I didn't have enough experience in it, and couldn't support it; as it started trembling and faded away. The water disappeared and the marking retreated hastily.

"Sorry, I didn't know. Really, I didn't know what I was doing. I might be from the past," I spluttered hopelessly.

My teachers shook their head "It's fine, maybe you'll remember something the next time,"

I nodded, not convinced by their mask. I had worn mine for so long I could tell if they were badly drawn on, and these certainly were.

I walked away, and the sky darkened, showing signs of rain. Both of us seemed depressed, but in one part we were different. I wouldn't show my tears so easily. I will continue with this facade until everything is clear. I held my head up, and trudged through the forest, without a care. Because nothing was as important as finding myself.

"What the f*** is wrong with you?" Hidan sighed "You've been like sulky for days!"

"Nothing," I replied monotonously.

"Don't f*** with me, I know something's wrong,"

"You know, there's a saying. Curiosity killed the cat, in your case; you're going to get decapitated,"

He mumbled something under his breath "I hate you so much, you know?"

"I don't care,"

"What the heck happened?"

I snapped right back this time "I used a jutsu I didn't even know! You happy?"

"What kind, I might know. I am supposed to aid you in finding your past…"

I looked up at him "Earth, Channel Flood,"

"Never heard of it," he commented plainly.

I put on a 'I don't care' face, but I did. I was disappointed at this lack of information. That, in these days, little of my past appeared. "I've got training,"

"Fuya, we've taught you a lot, but its best if you do something first hand," Kurenai mused as if she had gone through much debate in this area. "Here's some money, go buy some kunai and shuriken, you'll need them. We'll leave tomorrow morning, meet you outside our room,"

I nodded, and jogged off. My first stop was the weaponry shop I had passed earlier. I admired all the sharp swords, spears and the odd piece of armor. I wasn't sure what to buy, and nothing came to mind instinctively. I was going to buy 5 kunai, and 10 shuriken, but thinking about Hidan's poor state of clothes I decided otherwise.

Hopefully 6 kunai would last the mission, or I was dead. I could away reuse them and capture the opponents', if we do meet enemies, right? I jogged into the clothes shops, trying to think what would fit Hidan, and make him look normal. I decided on a simple shirt and a pair of jeans that should be his size. To tell the truth it was all that I could afford having limited money. Not to worry, when we come back I must have earned something. Hidan should be glad I even bothered to think of him…

"F***ing finally," he grinned as he walked out of the bathroom in his new clothes. Perfect, except the shirt which was a little big. Livable.

"Listen, there was a reason I did this," I explained "I have to go on a mission; I'll be away for a month so don't wreck anything. I have food stored in that box over there, ok?"

"Oh, so you ain't scared I'll run away?"

I smirked "You wouldn't,"

I was looking forwards to the mission; it meant time away from Hidan. Precious freedom when I only had to take care of myself, and only myself. No Hidan to bother me, no whining, no complaining.

I woke up early the next morning, changed in the right clothes and reached for the bag which was already packed and waiting.

"Goodbye Hidan and hello peace," I sighed opening the door and closing it quickly before anyone glanced in.

Yamato arrived right on time, followed by Meiro and Naruto.

"This is a temporary team, I hope we will all gain something from this," he explained "And I will be leading this team since Kurenai and Kakashi both have students that are currently training hard for the Chuunin exams in the Sand,"

I nodded, although only vaguely understanding some parts. All I knew was they were busy.

"Well, today the mission is to take this box to the Water Country,"

Naruto asked a stupid question "What's in it,"

"It's confidential, remember?" Meiro commented with a grin. I just knew they would get on fine, just fine.

We walked from the large, protective gates of Konoha, all rebuilt and looking sturdy as ever. Yes, I felt a faint, distant memory flash, I've been on this path before, only at a different time. It was darker, maybe it was a cloudy day or something. Walking on I hoped this would be the one to gain all my memories back. To remember my true name, by family, my past. Still as we passed hills and plains I couldn't shake away the feeling that I was being followed by a suspicious person. He, or she was quick and stealthy. I was on high alert, wary for any attacks from the sides. I wanted my first mission to be a successful one.

"We'll rest for the day kids!" our leader sighed. With a few hand signs a large wooden, double storied house appeared from the ground. Yes, this was unexpected, knowing from the surprised faces of us all. Even Naruto who had supposedly seen it before was wide eyed and gaping. This was such an exploitation of Wood. No of us complained though as the sky darkened and we all just wanted to get to sleep, and wake up fresh the next morning. It was an easy split, the boys were on the first floor and Meiro and I on ground level. Goodnight was echoed through the empty cottage and lights flicked off. But all senses were tuned up high, ready for a foreign sound of snap of a twig.

It happened, I hear it. A faint whisper, not of the wind. Of something else… I looked around, no lights, they were all asleep. I rolled out of bed whilst brandishing a kunai. I tiptoed to the door like a tiger on the hunt. My breath escalated as adrenaline pumped through me once more. Wrapping my clothes around me tightly I eased opened the door silently and crept out into the night. My feet brushed with the soft grass, instinct came over once more. My eyes were watching every move. One move was all that I needed to pin point the position of the person. I slowed my breathing, anticipating it.

There! I flung the kunai through the night air, slicing through it with ease. No sound was made, the ninja must have caught it. This wasn't something to be underestimated. I though about running back and calling for back up, but once the shadowed figure appeared it was no longer a choice.

"Why are you here!" I hissed softly as I jogged to him. "You scared me to death! I though you were after us!"

"Who knows I might be," he joked.

I snarled bitterly "Shut up and tell me why you came, it's dangerous! What if they find you?"

"Oh, I though you'd be happy I came?"

"Well, no I'm not,"

He sighed as he approached me quietly "But I haven't sacrificed something different in ages, Jashin would be angry!"

I tried negotiating with him "Fine, I don't really care if you eliminate anyone planning to rob us from the back. But keep your distance, you've been too close, and give me my kunai back,"

He held it out, and bitterly I snatched it out of his hand. "Thank you,"

Suddenly, the lights on the temporary building flickered on. Immediately I pushed Hidan into the dark, urging him to leave quickly. I backed off to the house, righting my expression.

"What's wrong?" they asked, hurrying down.

I shook my head, trying to convince me "I though I heard something, but nothing,"

"You had me so worried! I woke up and you weren't next to me!" Meiro sighed, patting me on the back.

I assured her that I wouldn't leave her. Telling everyone we should go to sleep. We would have to wake up early tomorrow morning.


	7. The Past that was better Left Forgotten

Tomorrow, I was the first person out of the house, surveying the area for any suspicious traces of Hidan. Thankfully he had listened to me, going far away.

"Come on," Yamato stated, pushing us on. "Let's go!"

Naruto and Meiro seemed cheerful enough, looking forward to meeting any enemies. Then they'd be able to pit their skills and see how much they had improved. Such childish hopes, aspirations that would not promise anything. So, naive…

The mission was a breeze, no enemies or any fights in the total of three days. Naruto and Meiro were noticeably disappointed, but I was thankful. Maybe having an ex-Akatsuki clear up the back wasn't such a bad idea. We delivered it to the head of the small village who thanked us generously. Dusk was setting in, and he urged us to stay one night and leave tomorrow morning. Yamato thought it was a good idea.

I dipped my toe into the hot waters of the natural spring. Yes, the Water Country certainly had famous springs. I sighed as I slipped in quickly, the water caressing my skin, easing any sore joints. Steam rose up from the large expanse of liquid as I rested at the rock bank. I relaxed all my aching muscles, and twists from sleeping on the floor yesterday. Peace as I looked up into the night sky, only stars shone out clearly in the village sky. It wasn't polluted with night lights, everything was earthly and natural. I flexed my toes, lifting them to the chilly air. My toe nails were painted a dark green, something that was un-washable, like they were permanently stained that color.

"What you doing?"

I nearly shriek at the unexpected voice. Naturally I would have attacked immediately with a jutsu, then run for my clothes. But knowing the person I just shrunk down into the water without disturbing the sleeping team. "What the hell do you think you are doing? Get the hell out of here!"

I surveyed the water, but the steam had mostly fogged my view. I couldn't se Hidan, and he probably couldn't see me clearly. It better be like this.

"Over here," he called softly, something I'd never though existed in his vocabulary. I looked towards his voice, and I saw his perched on a tall stone, a grin on his face.

"I thought I told you not to be too close!" I hissed in a slight whisper.

He chose to push my warning to one side, hopping down and walking closer.

"Hidan, stop moving. Go back to your rock (Sounds weird),"

"Oh?" he teased.

I shrunk down into the water even more, moving to the middle. "Yeah, stop,"

He dipped his toes into the water, not paying any attention to me. "To think I have to go back, to that f***ed up place,"

"Don't say that,"

"Why?"

"Konoha is still my home,"

He scoffed "Home? You still classify it as that? Haven't you had enough pain?"

"Go back, now," I ordered. He looked slightly reluctant, but stood up; and with a smirk he was gone. I left the springs too, took my clothes and into my room I went. To have a good sleep, and embrace tomorrow, well as much as I could.

"Goodbye," the old man waved, we turned back to acknowledge it and jogged onwards.

"Can't believe it was so, boring," Naruto sighed

Yamato though the same as me "We should be happy for this. No fights, no casualties. A fruitful mission,"

I nodded, agreeing with him at once. We were going back home, and maybe soon I'd be able to find my own house, and memories. They must be buried somewhere around there.

Without warning three ninja appeared before us, not looking so happy, or kind. They all had old cuts and scars, a badge for their experience.

"My, my. I didn't think you'd have the courage to show your face around here so openly," one of them muttered coldly. Our team looked around, in the end focusing our suspicion on Yamato.

"You don't remember something only two fortnights ago?" they questioned, and we assumed our guess was wrong. We searched our comrades, suspecting each other quietly. But I'd never have thought the finger would be pointed at me.

"You, do you not remember us?"

I shook my head violently "No. There was the Earthquake, it's all I can remember,"

"Fuya, you don't need to explain, I'm sure what ever you did, it was a good deed!" Naruto cut in.

"A good deed? I guess the earthquake did the world some justice, wiping your family from the world…"

I screamed right back "You bastards, saying the earthquake was good? How horrible, inhumane you are, stating the death of my family is a good act?"

"But you must remember, what goes around come around, they are simply atoning your sins. But our revenge shall go as planned…" the middle one muttered.

Naruto, Yamato and even Meiro lined up in front of me protectively. But Naruto was definitely the most determined "I won't let you hurt my friends!"

"Well, killing a memory-less girl wouldn't be that ideal, after all this is revenge, we'd like them to feel it, and understand it," another claimed. I pushed past the group in front of me, I had to listen to this. My past…

"You killed our comrades, our friends. What had we done? Just raided a village. We harmed no people, yet you attacked as merciless. Killed anyone you saw, children, and women. We three only escaped because of Kimo, Yura stopped you. We escaped vowing we would take you down, for revenge,"

The oldest one in the middle continued "You, stalker of the night. From the Hokein clan, were the pride and star, you were their princess. They were secretive, living isolated in their huge home, inventing new attacks while others starved! You, your speed, attack; defense had been pushed to the limits of humanity! You annihilated everything in your path, cold killer. You, know as the terror of the Death's Rose to anyone outside of your clan. You, Hokein Shioe!"

I stepped back, trembled at my deeds. I looked at my hands, imagined them stained dark with blood of people, innocent. I imagined my clothes, wiped with red dirt, clung to by dying hands. I looked at my team with wide, fear stricken eyes. "No…"

Flashbacks lasting only several seconds gleamed in my mind. I shrieked as pain cut through all my senses. I yelled, screamed, as the pain in my head only increases. I had deep breathes, but it only made me panic more. "No…!"

Death, it was all around me. I lashed out at the air, yelling the same word, over and over again. I didn't know which way was up, which way was down. I didn't know the color of the sky, the texture of the grass. I stumbled, fell down in a heap. Pain, death, agony, pure terror. I was stained with sins. I despised myself, my past… Because I was the one to kill them. It was my fault they died, and I am the only survivor. It was all me, my sins…

"Die!" one shouted, I wasn't sure who. In my flurry of confusion I screamed, and with a word, a thorny vine like whip appeared in my hands. I a flick of my wrist it coursed though their necks, killing all. I screamed, dropped the murder weapon. As I did, it melted into the ground, and disappeared.

I had killed more, more people. I was a killer, a mass killer. I couldn't control myself. I was dangerous, too dangerous in this state. I stood up shakily, turned from the corpses as did the only thing I could; run. Run far away and convince myself it wasn't me. Pretend, lie, it wasn't me. My team chased after me, if I could still refer to them like that.

"Fuya, slow down!" Yamato called.

I didn't I sped up, panicking. My heart pumped hard in my chest. I could feel it. Loud as it bounded. It echoes in my ears, consistently. Without stop.

"Fuya, stop!" Yamato yelled, I saw his hand signs, wood.

"No, don't come near me!" I screamed back. He didn't listen. I had no choice; I had to run back… "Nature, Tri-headed Demon Flowers!"

Suddenly a large flower bloomed in front of me, temporarily obstructing my view until the block of wood smashed right through it. Stupid… It turned into fragments, but they had clung to the wood. They sprouted. Two heads attacked, chomped at the wood whilst one opened its bud, sending more seeds out into the world. Yamato couldn't win, the outcome predicted. No matter what he did. They continued manifesting. Until they reached his skin. It would the same process, except gorier. Before I killed yet another I released the jutsu. He was too stunned, didn't follow, good.

A/N-Sorry for the late update, my computer stuffed up, and it loaded sooo slow. Sorry people. Promise to finish, and updated quicker!


	8. That Fateful Day

I arrived at night, without my legs tiring. I was too quick; some part of me felt like it was still miles behind. I jogged into Konoha, it was night. I was use to it, I always left and arrived at midnight. It was schedule, normal, until now… I wasn't sure about anything right now. I just wanted to get away. I ran to the balcony of my room, and jumped in.

"Hey, back already?" Hidan muttered, resting on my bed.

I made no reply, just a monotonous face. So he continued "B****, what the f*** went wrong?"

"You may leave Hidan. I've found my past without your help. I do not need you,"

"Oh, so what were you? What' your name?" he pestered, not feeling my emotions.

"No of your business, leave,"

"Hey, I've put up with you for so long. Gotta least tell me something-"

I grabbed him shirt, and slammed him into the wall "I'm dangerous, I kill. If you don't leave, the next one will be you,"

He simply brushed himself off after pushing my trembling hands off "I'm so f***ing scared. But what happened, this isn't Fuya,"

I sighed, trying to deny the fact, but I couldn't "I'm not Fuya, I am HoKein Shioe. I'm not myself, I wasn't like this, I didn't have these opinions. I changed, so much that I don't recognize myself!"

"Oh, and what have you done?"

"I… It was my fault that everyone died. It was my entire fault, I couldn't save them…" I muttered helplessly. Yes, if I had been back there, I could have save my brother Juni. I could have saved mother, and father, and everyone else…

"What happened, that day?"

"I've never really seen outside the house. I go out on missions, but it all in the night. I do what ever I have to, and then return. I've never seen the sun from outside the manor. The moon was always my guardian, for where ever I was; but not the sun. I had this urge, to go outside, to see the markets that were supposedly bustling with people. They said no, because I had to train. But I was greedy, I snuck out on that fateful day. I left the building from the side door, to venture and see the world…"

"And that was the last time you saw them?"

I nodded, a troubled expression on my face. But it did feel slightly better to tell someone else, to lift this burden, even if it is ever so slightly.

He put a hand on my shoulder, and wore an understanding face. It was fake, I know it was. "I don't need your fake pity, I don't need anything! I'm fine, I am fine!"

I proceeded to try and push him out of the room, I threw pillows, and anything I could get my hands on at him. "Get out!"

He seemed to give up, and hopped out. I wished that I'd never set eyes on him again. Never see him, because I didn't need him, or any one. I was horrible, my greed, my selfishness cost my family their lives…

"Fuya, you will be moving to the Hokein Manor. I am happy you found your home…" Hasu, the owner added. She closed the door, leaving me into the empty room. I felt I was treated like a number, something to be pushed around, something no one wanted. That was me; maybe it was punishment for my deeds. Maybe… Because I was alone, destined to be. That once hollow space in my heart, my brain wasn't filled by the discovery of my past. I inhaled deeply and blinked back any future tears. No, I wouldn't cry. I wasn't weak, and I didn't need their fake concern or pity. I was strong, strong than all of this…

Hidan wouldn't understand. He wasn't tied down to anything now, he had nothing to worry about. All he had was himself. He was free, almost nomadic, unlike me. I had family, I had a home. All those things anchored me here. It bound me, wrapped me up. I couldn't escape from this, I couldn't deny it.

I moved the next day, with a small farewell. I was going back to the place I had betrayed. I was going back as a sinner that could never redeem them self. I wasn't sure whether I greeted the opportunity to find myself again warmly. Maybe, it would have been better if I never had this chance. Maybe. But I couldn't change time, couldn't go back. The future was set, and wouldn't alter its path due to any plea or beg.

Walking in to the isolated manor, I dismissed the people that followed me. I wasn't sure if I could still call it my home, not sure if I could come back. I walked around, saw the empty pots, filled with soil but nothing growing. A memory jogged, I remember plants in this. Plant with fierce attitudes and sharp teeth ready to rip something to shreds the moment it moved. All it took was a touch and they sprang back to life. I did the same to all the other empty holders, gave life to the violent guards that made all strangers fear the Hokein manor.

It was divided into four large areas. The more public front building, used for meeting guests. A servant quarters at the side of the land, a private family place where only people with the HoKein name could walk. Then it was the training grounds at the back, where there was a large forest, directly under HoKein ownership. I directly walked to the private area, a place the servants were well aware to never approach. It would be a place where I could be cut from humanity, and not be questioned about my actions. Somewhere that I had chance of finding peace.

"What you doing?" a familiar, yet unwelcome voice questioned.

I directed my attention at the intruder "How did you get in?"

"The side wall. What? You think I walked through the front door saying 'hey people, I'm Hidan'?"

I sighed, walked into a room. Hidan followed, plaint complaints followed "Did I tell you there are some f***ing nasty plants here? I swear they were going to snap my legs off!"

I walked out of the room the instance Hidan walked in. I would've closed the door. Even if Hidan smashed it, on one would come in to investigate, the rules were like that. Hidan put a hand on my right shoulder. I immediately shrugged it off, holding a dagger against his throat threateningly "Leave, before I make you,"

"You wouldn't,"

"I told you, our contract is complete, I do not need you any longer,"

"Oh, I'm sure I wouldn't cause you any trouble," he smirked.

I took the weapon away from him, sliding it into an invisible pocket. I turned around "Do as you will, I don't care,"

I spent the time in my room, although Hidan was with me. I did not react as any of his actions or words. Trying to ignore someone's presence was tough, even more when that person is Hidan, and whining about how big this place is. I only spoke to him to tell him he could have the room next to me, but he rejected it, saying I wouldn't like it if he set ablaze to it by 'accident'. I didn't care, it would only erase the place where only another painful memory would arise. I looked forlornly at the moon. It was a hobby I use to do with my little brother Juni. I loved to tell him stories of the goddess that lived up there. Furian, who sacrificed herself to save the man she loved, gave up her nobility, her family and anything else she had. Yes, it was typical of any tale. It was an old legend, but never stopped to impress, and cause the listeners to cry at the tragic death of a heroine. That and their never dying love that would make any evil wither. Their love that would pass through any obstacle. Love that could break though any wall, any door.

"What the hell are you looking at Fuya?" Hidan muttered from behind.

I turned swiftly "I'm not Fuya, my name is HoKein Shioe,"

He sighed "Fine, Shioe, what you looking at?"

"The moon, but have you heard the story of Furian?"

"Who the f*** is that?"

"Well, a long, long time ago…"

"So, what do you think?" I asked when I had finally finished.

Hidan looked up abruptly "The story? It f***ing sucked!"

I didn't say anything, what was there to say anyways? I simply walked out of our temporary circle and into my bed. What good was explaining to him, when he couldn't even grasp the basic facts of love? It was a waste of saliva, waste of my words. But, I guess I eased my stress. He was my rag doll, something I could take out all my anger, frustration on. But not my tears, for I will not shed them.


	9. Advice you don't need

A/N-I'm sorry, please don't kill me. I know I haven't updated for a long time, but I've been battling a virus on my computer, and just recently managed to bring my computer back from the brink of death. Sigh, need new anti virus software, but have to wait until dad comes home. Better yet, a new laptop! Yay, hopefully. Anyways, sorry. I had a good excuse!!

Morning, greeted with chirping birds, and the shine of sunny rays. I hated them all, hated them for pulling me out of my hypnosis trance of a sleep. Sleep where I forgot everything. Sleep where I could rest. But now, all I feel is guilt, and regret. Empty I am, and I believe, I shall grow emptier as time passes.

There was a knock on the door. A servant was on the other side of the door. She was nervous, and anxious to deliver the message and scram. "You have a guest, going by the name Kakashi,"

"You may leave," I commented, and I hear the soft scuttling of her feet as she fled. Was I really that… unbearable? But who cares, I don't.

I dressed in my robes, something I had lived without in those weeks. To feel there heaviness, and clustering around my body; to have my hair pinned up delicately with a flower and several bells. I wasn't sure if I missed it, or missed the absence of the formality. But, I could never go back to that carefree time, where I so desperately wanted to know my past. And I can't return to this present life, being haunted by ghosts of my innocent family. Who am I really? Where does my path lay? Who else must be sacrificed as I walk this road alone? Who will understand?

"Fuya,"

"Kakashi…"

Silence was an unpleasant spirit that blocked our vision, that and a large expanse of silk. The HoKein's are very strict, and not seeing any other strangers, especially males were part of the rules. But who else could enforce them now? Who else had the HoKein blood running through them, keeping them alive? Me, and only me. So, why not live on the wild side, like I wasn't HoKein Shioe. Like I was just a girl called Fuya.

I walked out of the isolated box, wearing a fake smile. "How are you doing, is everything good?"

"Well, I've heard you've been a little depressed lately. You've been staying in your room, and refusing people to come in,"

I looked up, did that sound like me? "I'll be fine in a day or so,"

"Is it grief?" Kakashi asked, definitely not convinced.

I madly shook my head, not that it seemed to stop any of his suspicions.

"I was like that when my teammates died. I can understand," he added "You feel like it's your entire fault. I can understand telling you to 'get over it', wouldn't be ideal. In fact, I think no one would/could ever possibly do that. It'll always remain a part of us. We'll never forget them, but we have to know, blaming yourself isn't going to bring them back to life,"

There was more to his speech, but I just couldn't take it in. I was tired, tired of being who I wasn't. Whether I was Fuya, or Shioe, I was never myself. I was just what everybody saw me as. 'Sad orphan girl'. 'Confused Kunoichi'. 'Dangerous, and depressed teen'. 'The Head of the HoKein'. 'Lucky girl who survived the Earthquake'. And so on…

I waved goodbye to him, only feeling more depressed. I slid a few kunai out of my robe and walked into the private training grounds. With deadly accuracy I ditched them at the board. One by one until I had only one left, and the other nine were embedded deeply in the red bulls eye. I was just about to throw the last one in a frustrated state when Hidan jumped out. "You sure are angry today? The hell happened?"

"Nothing,"

"…Really?"

"Yes, Hidan. You should leave me for a while,"

He growled "I'm not a f***ing servant you can just dismiss like that! And I'm not stupid!"

I ignored his little rant, retrieved my kunai for another round of training. Boring, but it served as an excuse to not pay attention to Hidan.

A few days later Meiro appeared at my gates. Of course I welcomed her. Maybe I could relieve myself, and talk to a normal person. She shouldn't care a little about my status now. She was so lucky…

"Fuya!" she yelled "This place is huge!"

"Thank you, I'm glad you could visit,"

Meiro smiled, it reached up to, and beyond her eyes. "Don't worry, I'll definitely come back!"

We sat down at a table, and I poured some green tea into her cup whilst listening to her update me on the events outside of the building.

"Well, they've got all the buildings up and working! And everything's turning to the good, well as good it can get! But I heard from Kakashi-sensei you're depressed,"

My smiled dropped as soon as I heard those words, 'depressed', 'Kakashi'. My mood was like a cloudless fine day that suddenly started hailing tennis ball sized ice. "Oh,"

"This might be harsh and all, but get over it. (Totally contradicts Kakashi! LOL). Everyone's been through pain, and heaps of people have lost friends of relatives in this disaster. You're not the only one, and everyone is getting on with their lives. I'm sure they'd, your family would hate to see you sulking like this," she mused "They'd want to see you smile and be happy, right? I'm sure they all love you, and wouldn't blame you at all. In fact, they'd probably tell you to save yourself, and be happy you remembered them,"

I returned more depressed then I was when Kakashi ranted on about his story. I thought seeing a friend would cheer me up, guess I was wrong like always… Hidan seemed to catch a whiff of my angst, and stayed far away. I dipped into the natural river that ran through the back of the land. A few lily pads brushed past. They were anchored down with wiring. I wanted to let them go, like trapped birds in a tiny cage. But, they'd die. I know they would. They would be unable to survive in such a condition. The pretty water lilies would rot; the splendid pink would fade to a dull grey. They would die in such a condition it was better to snap them from the stem. At least give them a quick death… Spare them.

With water they thrive, without water… it was hard to tell. This manor was surrounded with water. Maybe it was because I was born in autumn, the season of loss. Yes, it was beautiful, but sorrowful for the falling was all destined. Like water lilies, tied down and cut off from the other fast flowing plants. Only to watch the others disappear across the horizon. See them move forwards when I could only remain, and guard this place.

I slipped on my clothes, hoping not to bump into Hidan. Maybe then I could be a decent night of sleep. A ninja appeared behind me suddenly. A message on a parchment was handed to me, and they departed as swiftly as they arrived.

'Fuya,

See you in two days. Your parent's funeral will be on then. I'll take you there.

See you then

Kurenai'

I ripped up the piece of paper and threw them into the river. I didn't look back, didn't regret this decision. Never…


	10. Cry it All Out

I woke up early today. Clad in black and white, I sat waiting for Kurenai. I sat still; the cold wind rustled my hair. Hidan was no where to be seen, maybe he had left, deciding what was best for him. What was I to say? What right did I have to keep him here? If I couldn't be understood, free; why should I take his happiness? I was happy, glad he could see his future, and take it into his hands.

My teacher or maybe ex-teacher arrived right on him. She wore a grim face, and shed her usual outfit to something more somber. I bowed silently, and followed her to the graveyard. On the way people glanced at us. The two females, emotionless, giving out waves of uneasiness.

A crowd was already gathered at the grave site. Blocks of marble, with their names etched in, and painted in gold letters. I couldn't really focus on any of them, I felt too guilty, too… regretful. So many graves, too little words to describe my feelings. I could only stare, and repeat in my minds every one of my apologies, to my brother, to my family. Sorry that I couldn't save anyone. Sorry that I snuck out. Sorry Juni never got to see the world. Sorry I was selfish. Sorry I abandoned them at their time of need. Sorry that when I was trained to be the best of the best, I couldn't save them. Sorry, about everything…

I could only bow as the rest of the people threw in white roses into the dug out grave. I could only keep my emotionless face on, when melancholy churned in my stomach. I saw them speak of their condolences, tell me they felt sad. I felt angry then. They could only speak of their grief, so shallow people. Sadness wasn't spoken about, and neither was it simply shown by words. I could only hear them whispering about me. Their sharp, dagger like words. 'Couldn't believe that a girl wouldn't shed a single tear at the funeral at her family'. 'She didn't do anything, didn't cry, and didn't say anything'. 'How heartless'. 'Didn't even throw in her rose'.

Kurenai directed me away, wrapping her arm around my shoulders in a comforting way. I could only clench at the white rose, grind my teeth together; and push away any tears. No, I wouldn't cry. I would rather be viewed as heartless than receive unwanted pity, condolences. I was stronger than all this. I was fine. I was independent. That was HoKein Shioe.

"Fuya, I know you're sad. It's ok to show it. It won't make you weak, really. I know you didn't want to cry at the funeral, I know the other people spoke badly of you, but I understand you don't want them to surround you. But it's just us here." Kurenai consoled as we walked past the manor gate. "Everyone has a heart. Everyone has feelings. Cry it out. You'll feel better,"

I only stared ahead like a piece of wood.

"When Asuma died, I grieved for ages. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore. But, you feel better. Don't bottle it up inside you, it's bad. You can't push away your future just because of this. You have friends who love you dearly; you need to think of them. I know you're strong, but we're all just human. I'm here for you anytime," she added, I felt myself being hugged. She had tears in her eyes as she waved goodbye. She was trying to act strong, but they slid down her cheeks.

I sat idly on the porch. I stared into the distance, where Juni would be practicing. I imagined his smile, imagined his words.

"You can do it…" I whispered, remembering his face. Remembering my encouraging words I repeated. Only I didn't fill them with zest. "You'll catch up soon…"

"What the f*** are you saying?"

I glared with all my might at Hidan, who seemed to understand immediately. He sat down next to me, although I didn't look at him again. He looked in the direction I was blankly directing my attention. "I heard it,"

"What?" I replied

"The conversation between you and that lady,"

"You shouldn't eavesdrop," I commented, although surprised he didn't swear. He fell silent for a while, and I smiled painfully when remembering I had been grieving before he rudely interrupted.

Hidan stood up, and walked in front of my line of vision. He looked me in the eyes "I understand, that the most painful wounds can't be seen from the outside, or understood by strangers. Only those that were also subject to loss, and regret,"

I stood in, angry. I'd been in a bad mood every since I got here, and he had ignited the fuse with his words. I was sure everyone would hear this "What you understand! And before I mince you, get out of here!"

Then he did the unthinkable. He wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. I took in his musky smell, the brush of his seemingly soft hair. "It's ok to cry. Cry it all out… Really, then smile,"

I pushed myself out of his arms, turned to face away from him "What do you know? I'm very happy now! Look at me; I'm head of the HoKein clan! I live in a manor, I have dozens of servants! I eat the best of food! I'm fine!"

He kept silent for a while "Don't lie to yourself…"

I couldn't look him in the eye, my vision was blurring up, and the world seemed to be spinning at high speeds "What do you know about me? You think you can just tell me that you care, and expect me to believe it? You think lying and saying you've been through the same thing will excuse you? Look at you, you're a f***ing (Guess Hidan's rubbing off on her…), heartless, Jashin worshipping bastard who doesn't have 'empathy' in his vocabulary!"

I found myself pounding on his chest. Sobs choked my words, tears streaked down my cheeks. I couldn't stop myself, they just flowed down. I was miserable. Very miserable. I tugged at his clothing, wet it with my salty tears. He made no attempt at pushing me away. I turned away quickly before he could say anything, sniffling away anything else.

He was silent for a while, but definitely not hurt by my words. "You're right, but before I sacrificed this kid, he told me a story about some friend…"

"This happened a while ago, when Yukagure (Hidden Village of Hot Springs) was still a Hidden Village of ninjas, and not a tourist site. They fought a war with the Hidden Cloud, and many ninjas were killed. This boy's parents were… part of the sacrifice. Both died, along with his elder sister, and brother. He was the only one in the family who was too young to be sent up at the age of 11. He hid underground during the massacre and survived. When he came up, the ground was littered with corpses, decapitated heads, broken bodies, but not a single survivor." Hidan sighed and continued explained "Maybe it was because of this war, the council realized that they were not suitable of continuing the name of a 'Hidden Village'. All ninja relating things were banished, including the half destroyed academy. The boy felt angry, that when his family was killed, nothing was done. He felt his family's sacrifice was wasted. That the Village was unfair. But who would listen to the reasons of a little boy? His opinion was pushed to the side, and Yukagure became a tour site. The boy was infuriated. He trained secretly, and joined a religious group; all this was to slaughter the village people. He was successful, but felt it was not enough, not enough for his lust of blood. He found it unfair still, so continued killing. He joined a secret organization, and lives his life as a missing ninja, alone... He is the only one to have the symbol of Yukagure although slashed, the rest were destroyed. That boy never stopped grieving for his family, just in a different way from all of us…"

I could only star at Hidan, a slight forced smile on his face. My lip trembled "Was that boy you?"

He shook his head "Of course not… But you should f***ing stop bottling it up in you, really… I'm here for you, anytime. You can have my shoulder anytime. Even if it is the f***ing middle of the night…"

I surveyed him, from head to toe, then back again. I was more reluctant, and hesitant "I… don't need you… I'm fine…"

"I told you, stop lying to yourself. I can protect you from anyone that looks you the wrong way, anyone that speaks of you badly, and anyone that hurts you. I can cut them up in f***ing little squares, and send a finger to their family. I can torture them, whatever. But if you harm yourself, if you hurt yourself, mentally, physically. There is nothing I can do. Let me help you…" He spoke. It seemed so unlike him (OOC, definitely), so distant, but close. I looked into his pink, eyes. They no longer held the joking atmosphere. They weren't smirking, teasing, but truthful, trusting.

I was frozen to the spot by those words. I felt like I was tied down by hundreds of coils of thick and heavy rope. It weighed me down. Hidan reached out a hand, but I couldn't move. I guess I could say I was scared of the unpredictable future. He placed his hand on mine, and seemed to lift the invisible weight off my shoulders.

"Let me take your troubles away, let me be there for you…" Hidan whispered. I felt his breath on my face, and closed my eyes slowly. His lips were soft as it brushed past just under the bridge of my nose. A tear slid down, but he brushed it away with his thumb, gently.

"I'm sorry, Hidan…"


	11. Mr Pineaple Head

"Come on Hidan!" I smiled, pulling him along. He was reluctant though, maybe it was his new set of clothing used as a disguise. A hat slipped over his ash grey hair, strongly tinted sunglasses covered most of his unnaturally pink eyes. Clad in jeans and a half open white shirt, he looked vastly different. You wouldn't really be able to tell him apart, well, other than his pendant that he had refused, countless time, to be separated from. That and his vulgar language…

"F*** no. I don't wanna go walk with you!"

I sighed "Please, I'm sure it'll be fun. And no one would possibly recognize you, you're suppose to be in the ground right?"

"…Thank you for your kind explanation…"

"Come on!" I pestered, dragging him out with a grin.

I guess one description with my time with him was… new. It was exciting, interesting that pushed my old life out of the atmosphere in this world. I felt that before, I had missed out on so much. But now, he was here. He was someone I could laugh with someone I could share secrets, anything with. I could tell him anything, anything that stressed me, anything that worried me. Sure, we had some little arguments, disagreements, but that was all behind us. It made us closer, made us understand each other. But most of all, it told us, we cared about each other.

Hidan only pushed his sunglasses up more, and refused the urge to swear and curse this stupid village. But as I pulled him around all the stalls, his mood started lightening. "Hey, you hungry, because I am!"

I consulted his statement with my stomach, and I sure was ready for something sweet. "Let's go to that restraint there. It looks pretty good,"

I guess I was pretty right, not that Hidan seemed to care where it was this, or some famous, five star delicacies. He munched them down without too many complaints. I had ordered some dango, and various other snacks. I enjoyed sitting at the open window, where the wind was free to come and go. I loved to see the outside; I'll never have enough of it. But sometimes, I feel that the sentence will definitely haunt me for the rest of my life.

Watching the people bustling past, purchasing goods, parents holding their children's hand. Genin running around in a race, smile on their faces, so full of zeal. There were elderly, on their morning walk. Old, young all filled the path, jostling, trudging. Such a beautiful picture that I had been lacking. Something I had always wanted to see, with someone else by my side.

After a few minutes they placed the dishes on the table carefully. No sake, because I though Hidan might start swearing and sacrificing… That would really destroy our cover. Hidan was quite enthusiastic about it though, munching on the food like he hadn't eaten in a month. I propped my head against the side of the window, looking out into the crowded street. Suddenly I caught sight of a familiar ninja, with two others next to her. One had a spiky brown ponytail that made his head look very much like an over ripe pineapple. (sorry Shikamaru fans, just had to do this. Not that I think many Shika fans would be reading this…) The other was… over weight, and had swirls on his cheeks.

I did the first thing that came to my mind. I pushed Hidan onto the ground, covered his mouth with a hand and wished silently Kurenai would move along without noticing us. She didn't though, turned and waved. I waved back awkwardly, the fake smile just lighting my face. She walked towards me, and I panicked. Hidan obviously did not get my point and struggled to get away from me.

Guess I was in luck today, because her attention was caught by something else. She hurriedly waved me a goodbye and sprinted away. The other two followed, but not before Mr. Pineapple Head gave me a suspicious glare. He was smart, and could sense that something was wrong.

Someone must have called her, because she turned to her left, called a few words to that person before waving goodbye to me. Just in time because Hidan pushed me away with a snarl "What the f*** was that?!"

I smirked, deciding not to bother explaining the crisis "Nothing much,"

After the snack we continued our walk, past shops and stalls. I slipped my hands in his with a smile. I was great to stroll past them, the pleasant aromas, the colorful items, with Hidan beside me. He complained a lot when I refused him to enter the weaponry shop, cussing under his voice. But I felt that almost nothing could disturb my good mood. The sun was bright, and I started wishing I put more sun screen on, and had sunglasses. But as I said, nothing could stop me smiling.

We practically pranced through any shop, anywhere we went. Hidan didn't seem to glad about it, though he didn't really say anything. We ended up sitting on the bank of the river I once perched. But I wasn't alone now, someone understood me, and care about me; he was the person beside me. Our reflections entwined in the water, ripples that melded us together. I absently leaned on his shoulder with a sigh. "Beautiful, isn't it. I don't want to ever leave,"

"You sound like you want to tour the whole world,"

I smiled "Wouldn't that be great, to see all these vivid sunsets, horizons?"

"We should start small. I heard there was pretty good hot springs around here. If we start traveling now, we could reserve our own spring-"

"Really?" I cut in, looking up to his lavender eyes, behind black shades.

He smirked "Would I lie to you?"

We arrived there an hour later, and just as Hidan had suggested, we had managed to scoop up the only free spring. Luck, you could say. Yes, luck.

I dipped my feet into the hot water, and sighed, greatly satisfied. A white towel was carefully placed on a bench close to the edge of the water. I was also glad we managed to persuade the manager to stick a bamboo screen through the pool. Hidan was on the opposite side. We couldn't see each other, but could have lazy conversations easily whilst leaning on the smooth stone sides; although the bottom was rough for safety, and grip.

"Pretty good isn't it?"

I nodded, then remembered that he couldn't see me, thankfully "Yeah, have you been here before?"

"Nah, heard about it from someone,"

"Who," I enquired.

"No one you know, probably dead anyways. He's pretty arrogant, and frugal, and annoying,"

"Hm, sounds interesting,"

There was a sound of splashing water, as Hidan probably moved towards the screen. He settled right next to it, his shadow cast onto the patterned wood by many flickering, dull lamps. I looked up into the sky, filled with many stars. I guess I never had a time to really appreciate them. There were so many here compared to Konoha. Like a handful of silver coins, scattered into the night sky. Such a sight to see, that I wondered, whether the sky would still look this fantastic in the other corners of the world. It would be amazing to be able to travel everywhere, and see the unique sights, taste the cuisine, and, just be with Hidan. To bad I was still bound to Konoha with a thick steel leash. I was its vicious dog, its sharpest tool. There was no way they would let me go on a 6 month holiday, especially with an Akatsuki.

"I think I should get out now, I feel a little dizzy, and my skins going to get wrinkly," I commented, wrapping a towel around myself, and heading to my room. "Goodnight Hidan. We have to leave early tomorrow, ok? You room is number 9, turn left, ok?"

"Fine," he grumbled in reply.

Pushing open the creaky door, I crept into Hidan's room the next morning, wrapped in a new, warm white robe. A few streaks of light streamed in through a half open window, and Hidan was lying on his back, the sheets in a tangle. I tip toed over to his side whispering, "Hidan, wake up,"

He seemed to sigh, but refused to fully wake up. I took this opportunity to gently brush my fingers over his pale skin, his defined cheekbones, and nose. "Hidan, Hidan,"

He still did not wake so I leaned over him, and yelled "Hidan, wake up!"

"Wha-, Ow!" he cried, rubbing his head. The shock of my voice must have startled him, moaking him leap p out of instinct. I guess it was my bad to be leaning over him so close that our heads collided, and both of us were rubbing our forehead sorely. "The f***, why are you in my room?"

"I just came to get you to wake up, you didn't have to lurch up so suddenly!"

"Oh yeah, you want to try getting woken up by a scream?! See how you like it?!" he retorted angrily, but it faded into a smirk. "You ok?"

We left at 7 am. The sun had already risen, and lit our path back home, well, at least I was going home. I'm not sure if Hidan would willingly call it his 'home'. Sometimes I think I am chaining him down, just like what was done to me. Hidan is like a bird, an eagle. He must move on, he can't remain tied to a post in a zoo, or any enclosure. He was wild, not domestic. He lived on the highs, the thrills. Hidan wasn't someone that was suited for this kind of limit in life.

"Oi, snap out of it!"

I looked back to Hidan who was pointing at the Gates of Konoha. "So, tell me, genius, how do we get back in,"

"Are you sure you want to go back, with me?"

He looked confused "What the f*** are you talking about. I just want to know how to smuggle myself in,"

I nodded "Well, can you swim well?"


	12. A Short Short Time Ago

"Ok, tell me we don't have to jump into this," Hidan sighed.

"Well, if you want to continue being a fugitive Akatsuki, don't," I replied, and then slid into the freezing water. It leads back to the HoKein manor, that was a good distance away, and a good swim away.

There was a splash of water behind me as Hidan jumped in ungraciously. "I'm still a fugitive escaping from law, even if I come with you. And you'd be assisting a criminal in hiding,"

"What ever," I replied as I brushed past a water lily. I knew there were many more things to push past, like a tangle of reeds, and other submerged plants that will be trodden on.

I've only really used thing once, and that wasn't intentionally. I had fallen down this river thing in a festival. Soaking wet, I was hauled up, without my bags and many other things like the clips in my hair. A day later I found them washed up in the large, man made waterfall area. Checking, I discover a large, person sized hole at the top of the falls where the water came through. Let's just leave it as; my things weren't at all intact.

"Here it goes…" I sigh, looking out to a steep fall of gushing water. You couldn't see much, except darkness.

Hidan seemed slightly put off by this idea of entrance. "You're kidding right?"

"I wish I was…" I told him "Now, on the count of 3. 1, 2, 3!"

Yanking him along, I jumped, holding my breath, my eyes clenched shut, bracing myself for the splash.

The water was freezing, I felt muscles tense and try to scavenge all the heat and cradling it. I felt a hand grab me, anchoring me with him as we rode the stream. I paddled up for air, struggling futilely in the rapid flow. A stonf arm helped me to the surface as I coughed up water. Desperately I clawed at the rough walls that had nothing to grab on in the gloomy tunnel. Some parts were slimy, some unidentifiable. The turbulent water roared even more as it crashed downwards. Struggling, I wished that I had not decided to take this path back.

It was impossible to anchor myself anywhere, so I braced myself for the drop. I took a large breath in, and firmly shut my eyes. The water was no longer cold as we went down, or maybe my body had lost all the heat, and numbed itself in defense. It felt like my ears were popping. I looked back, blinking water from my eyes to see Hidan. He was moving his mouth, but I couldn't hear anything. His pink eyes were wide open as he bobbed up and down randomly.

Strangely, the place seemed to get lighter. I paddled around as the water swayed to see a light. It got brighter, like the sun rising from the horizon for another day. It chased away the darkness. I lingered, not wanting to approach, it was too bright for me, I was tainted, not pure. It felt that I didn't belong in this place. A place of peace, and my endless hiding. Would I be able to keep this up forever?

Another reason for my hesitance was that and it meant yet another drop that was deeper than the last. It was a waterfall after all.

I muffled my scream by clenched my jaws shut, clung onto dear life, riding the water down. We landed on some water lilies, snapping their delicate stems, pushing them away with our splash. We had landed in a reasonably shallow area, so no cracked bones, or drowning. I found myself hanging onto Hidan for life. I was trembling, both cold, and the affect of adrenaline that wasn't helpful. He knew, smirked as he unclenched my fingers from his wet shirt. I was still shaking as I was helped from the lake.

"Who would know you react like that, we should do that again," he commented jokingly.

If I wasn't shivering, I'd tell him firmly, no, way. Instead I just frowned silently.

I was more than glad to get out of the lake. My hair was soaked, and Hidan was drenched, and complaining to himself. Lucky there was more than one bath that was filled with hot water. Lucky that no one noticed us coming back dripping wet. I guess I could always say, I was sick, and needed some peace and quiet… Yes, I'll do just that…

When we both dried our hair the smile was back on our faces. I chuckled "What an adventure, right?"

"I'm sure there'll be some better ones," he replied.

I looked up into the sky, the sun was high and it was almost noon. "Well, what now?"

"Come on, let's go back to a familiar place,"

I considered it, then nodded "Well, get your disguise on,"

Hidan grimaced at being reminded, but headed back into his room anyways.

"I demand you tell me where we're going," I urged as I was being lead past the ramen shop, and various other restaurants where pleasant aromas wafted from.

He sighed "Soon,"

We weaved in and out between the crowd, our hands never breaking apart. I felt that I could always look up to see Hidan right beside me. Some one I could trust my life with, someone I felt that I would never be able to last a day without. Not an hour, without sensing his presence around me, like a comforting hug.

"Ok, close you eyes," he stated, I was going to whine, and his hands gently covered them. Thankfully there was no one around, or it would have looked strange, very. I felt the sun disappear, and the coolness of the shade on my skin. The silence contrasted with the noise from the overcrowded market, and there was a smell of damp wood, and overgrown grass. A few chirps of rare birds could be heard, and the hurried scuttle of animals to get out of our clumsy placed footsteps. But where were we?

"You can open your eyes now," Hidan commented as we stopped. I blinked a few times to see a forest, a familiar forest. The forest where we first met. Now, I no longer identified it as 'unfortunate', but very lucky indeed. Yes, or I would even have an idea where I would be, what I was doing. I wouldn't have probably regained my memory, and even if I did, I would be depressed, and probably would have slit my wrists. I was so happy he found me, or, that I found him. It was better described as thankfulness.

I didn't know how long we spent just sitting there, gazing out to the sunset at the horizon. My old room with the balcony jutted out in front. I leant on Hidan, who leant on a nearby tree. The rays seemed to explode from the giant ball of fire, it stained the sky a pinkish purple, very much like his eyes. I've never heard him be so quiet, other than when he was sleeping, but that doesn't count.

We left when the moon had finally crawled out of sleep and settled in the sky with its cratered face. It was accompanied by a million stars that I was hesitant in leaving. But we had to go back; otherwise it could become quite suspicious.

"Let's go, before I pin myself here," I sigh, walking through the crowded streets that thrived with nocturnal people.

When I walked through the door, it was all empty, so I motioned for Hidan to follow me. We tip toed across the area until finally we were safe in the private areas of the manor. But the adrenaline rush made me want to o it again, just for the thrill of it. "We have to do that again,"

"What?"

"Go some place for the day then sneak back,"

He sighed "I think I've been influencing you too much,"

I laughed, pushed him to his room "Well, goodnight. See you in the mornings,"

I woke up early, but deciding it wasn't a good idea to wake Hidan, snuck past his room for some missed training. Had to keep myself in top shape if I were to go on a mission. Surprisingly, he was already there, training with his red and white scythe. "Good morn',"

"Why are you up so early?"

He stopped, propped the huge weapon against a pole "No s*** Sherlock! You think I would let you get into my f***ing room for another wake up call? I dun think so,"

I walked to his side and clung to his arm "Jeez, I'm sorry…"

"Forget it," he smirked picked up his scythe, easily moving it through the air like it was a tooth pick. "How about something to eat,"

"You're always hungry…" I sigh, but left to fetch some breakfast.


	13. When you owe someone

Our meal was cut short when the sound of footsteps caught our attention. I pushed Hidan into a room, wiped the cream that 'somehow' gotten onto my nose and swept the crumbs off my clothes as I walked to meet the messenger.

"Shioe-sama, Kurenai-san and several others have asked to see you,"

"Tell them I'm coming,"

She left with a bow "Yes, right away Shioe-sama,"

I checked my appearance in one of the many mirrors of the HoKein manor, and applied a serious face.

"Hello Fuya. This is Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino. They were part of the team that were sent on a mission regarding the Akatsuki," Kurenai greeted. I recognized Mr. Pineapple head as the first one being introduced to me. I gave a small bow in response, hiding from his prodding glare. "It is a pleasure to meet you all,"

He left the introductory talk, cutting straight to the point "You have been sighted with an Akatsuki, Hidan, about a day ago. He was supposed to be dead, buried in the forbidden forest. But after a check, we did not find his body, nor anything of his possession,"

My heart skipped a beat, but I managed to restrain myself in drawing a weapon a threatening them to leave, now. "I'm sorry, I do not know of anything like this. I was not accompanied on my visit to the markets,"

"Oh? Really? Then you wouldn't mind a search of the premises, would you?" he stated coolly, like it was an inevitable 'check mate'.

"Well, uh. I, uh. I mean-"I stuttered involuntarily as a group of ninjas swarmed the building. I felt like I was sweating really badly. Were my expressions so obvious, as Shikamaru seemed to smirk, like a snake going in for the kill. He had me cornered. Both of us knew that. What should I do? Should I go against them straight forward, just like that? Defy Konoha, betray them? Go with Hidan? But, I'd be a Missing Ninja, hunted down. But could I just let Hidan get killed like this?! He was outnumbered, surround in a place he didn't understand. He maybe be immortal, but maybe they'll burn him into ashes! He wouldn't survive that. I wanted to break into tears. What should I do? The question chanted over and over in my head. I had to betray someone, or something. There was no way I could get over this without letting one go. The question was which one. Hidan, or the entire village of Konoha, and the people, my friends… How could I though? They were equally important to me… But deep inside, I knew this couldn't be stopped. I couldn't hide forever… But-

"No need you f***ing idiots," a voice yelled. I pivoted on my heel, widened my eyes. No… Impossible… He wouldn't… He couldn't…

"Konoha ninjas, what kinda c*** are you? You don't notice me for… how many f***ing weeks? I been hiding here for how long, and the stupid b**** didn't even realize," he growled. I noticed he had winced as he yelled the last sentence. I couldn't believe it though, even when he stood in front of me. In his Akatsuki uniform, took off anything that could link him with me. He wore everything he came here with, stitched up, old, but still foreign. He pointed the large weapon at me, and the Konoha ANBU. I blinked as I noticed my choice of words… me, and Konoha. No longer us… No longer together. Maybe I had already made the decision a long time ago, subconsciously… I sighed, no. I couldn't listen to such part of me. This was serious. I needed a conscious decision.

"Hidan, you bastard, I thought I'd killed you…" Shikamaru snarled "But I guess I wouldn't mind to do it again,"

All three, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru hardened their steel like glares that made the air churn with pure hot anger. The space between them cracks with electrifying hate. Kurenai seemed to have tears in her eyes, mixed with anger. Why, I did not know. (I mentioned Asuma as Kurenai's husband, but not as Shikamaru's teacher. Just wanted to save you checking many chapters.)

Shikamaru charged, followed by the other two. Hidan jumped up, ready to fight till he died. Determined, but he wasn't stupid. He knew he wouldn't be able to come out… He was giving up his life… for me. It made my feelings churn. I owed Hidan a lot. Really. He was prepared to give up his life, yet I couldn't decide whether I could see a future with him. He believed in me. Why didn't I believe in him?

Several kunai were launched at him, courtesy of the blonde. He realized the trap, and flipped back, aware of the consequences if he blocked. Shikamaru was a smart cookie, both of us clearly knew that. Hidan wouldn't look at me when he turned. It was only me staring into his fight. More ANBU arrived, joined in. I realized that this fight wasn't his anymore. He was fighting for me. He entrusted me with his life. He threw his away. He could have escaped, ran from the back if he wanted to. But he stayed to clear it all up. Make it look like I was a victim of this too… He gave me so much yet… I doubt him. I doubt my future with him…

Swiftly Shikamaru made a few hand signs "Shadow sewing!"

Hidan glared, realized his couldn't avoid it. He stepped back to see Ino and Choji. Yet still, he refused to spare me a glance.

I wanted to cry. This decision… It's so hard…

Hidan, Konoha, Hidan, Konoha, Hidan, Konoha, Hidan, Konoha, Hidan, Konoha, Hidan, Konoha, Hidan, Konoha, Hidan, Konoha, Hidan, Konoha, Hidan, Konoha, Hidan, Konoha, Hidan, Konoha, Hidan, Konoha, Hidan, Konoha, Hidan, Konoha, Hidan, Konoha, Hidan, Konoha, Hidan, Konoha, Hidan, Konoha, Hidan, Konoha, Hidan, Konoha, Hidan, Konoha, Hidan, Konoha, Hidan, Konoha, Hidan, Konoha, Hidan, Konoha, Hidan, Konoha, Hidan, Konoha, Hidan, Konoha, Hidan, Konoha, Hidan, Konoha, Hidan, Konoha, Hidan, Konoha, Hidan, Konoha, Hidan, Konoha

* * *

No matter which side I picked, guilt would always stick with me. I owed both of them so much. But, I knew if I didn't make up my mind now, I would never be able to. It would all be too late. So I hoped silently, what I had decided to do was the right thing. Please… Forgive me…

"Earth Palisade!" I ran in front of Hidan and finished the hand signs just in time for the sharp black things to embedded themselves deeply in the dirt. They squirmed for a while before the Jutsu was released. I did the same, preparing to face the glares, stares of the people in Konoha. Because 'sorry', simply won't explain everything. I don't think it was possible, to tell them about my feelings.

"What the f***? Why did you do that?" Hidan whispered urgently.

I turned around "Because, I. Well, you've done so much for me. I owe you too much-"

"But you don't jump in and sentence yourself to death, just because you think you owe me something?! What the f*** are you thinking?!"

"There's more. I owe you, but most importantly… I… I… wouldn't know what I would do without you…"

A voice grabbed me, and dragged me back to reality, and the seriousness of this case. "You, I knew it. I knew it! You were working with him! You dug him up! You lied! How long has this being going on, you traitor!"

"Listen to me!" I cried "Let me explain. It's not what you think!"

"Fuya… I'm really disappointed in you…"

I turned to face Kurenai. She looked so sad, and I felt so guilty. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep all this down. "Please listen to me. Hidan's not all that evil. He understands, he won't kill anyone anymore. He hasn't done anything to us… so please, really-"

"Hasn't done anything?! He's done enough! He killed my teacher, my friend. His death devastated everyone. It's all due to him, that bastard, a great man left without seeing his unborn child!" Shikamaru yelled "You say he hasn't done anything! He's… he's worse than satan!"

I faced Hidan, willed him to tell me it wasn't true, but he refused to say anything "I'm sure he didn't know. He wouldn't have. It was all due to orders. He had to obey, or he would die!"

"And how do you know all this?!"

"…I… Please, I'm sorry. Just… Forgive him, forgive me…"

"Never!" exclaimed Shikamaru, pointing a kunai in our direction "You don't know what it's like to have someone, so important die in front of you. Having to give that awful news to his wife,"

"Please, I ask nothing more-"

"What did he say? Never. He killed our teacher, he must die. And if you're in the way, so will you," the blonde stated furiously.

I stretched out my arms horizontally to protect Hidan. "No, please," But I knew their iron like will couldn't be changed. I looked towards Kurenai, with a softer heart. She cared about me; surely, she will listen without biasness, wouldn't she? "Kurenai, please," I dropped to my knees "Forgive us. We'll leave, never return, never to cause any conflict. You will never hear of us… So please… I beg you,"

Shikamaru tore in front "Yeah right. You're begging to the wrong person, the only thing that is going to happen is revenge! _(And yes, I do notice I made Shikamaru really mean. I tend to do that in my stories. All people that the story isn't centered on end up pushed to the extreme for some reason… Gotta work on stopping that)_,"

Looking at him questioningly, and confused, I asked "What?"

"Kurenai was Asuma's wife. Asuma, was my teacher. She was the victim of this. Do you think she'll listen to your poor excuses?"

Shock, pure shock. I took a while before that sunk in. I looked back at Hidan for confirmation, but the expression on his face was surprise. With my mouth open, I looked around to all the people, ANBU and all. My brain wouldn't form any words, anything to say. I connected the dots. Kurenai's husband, Asuma, someone I had forgotten. I couldn't believe this. I nearly forgot to breathe. But I also knew that, if I didn't get persuasive, then Hidan and I would be dead. Real quick.


	14. I'm not Bluffling

A/N-Well, this story will probably be finished in the next chapter. I'll be going to America for three weeks, so i can hopefully get the last chapter out before i leave on the 27th. So, have a Merry Christams!!!!!

I rummaged through my brain, deciding to go with condolences, whilst relating my pain to hers. "Kurenai, I know you loved Asuma. I know you felt a lot of pain when he died. I know you're very kind, kind enough to take me under your wing. So, hopefully, you wouldn't want me, or anyone to go through what you did. Because, I wouldn't want anyone to go through losing their entire family in an earthquake. I believe Hidan isn't evil. He was only under the pressure of the Akatsuki. So, can you find it in your heart to forgive us, and let us… leave?"

"Well-"

She never got to finish her thought, as Shikamaru launched a handful of shuriken, clearly stating a firm 'no'. Hidan blocked them with a growl "We don't need your permission. We won't listen to your f***ing orders. We'll go where we please, whether you like it or not, you bunch of motherf***ers!"

I was dragged up from my kneeling position. I quickly began to apologize "He, he doesn't mean that. Really," It was hard to be stuck between two groups that refused to budge in opinion.

"You won't be leaving anyways, not alive…" Ino exclaimed. Hidan grabbed my arm and pulled me. Before I knew it, we were running from Konoha.

"Why didn't you shut up!" I growled.

He looked at me "Could you not see we were gonna get butchered despite whatever you said? Clearly he has a very firm view and won't be changing it for anyone!"

I tried to pry myself away from Hidan "Let me go back! I can convince them! I'm sure I can, if you just give me some more time-"

"No! They'll f***ing kill you!"

A sudden disturbance in the air caused Hidan to brake abruptly. Dust skidded up as we identified what had stopped us. It wasn't pleasant to see. The flash of yellow hair, narrowed blue eyes, a frown on his face. Behind him was yet another familiar face. Red hair, and a disappointed expression, something much like betrayal. I opened my mouth, but there weren't any words I could say to explain myself. Two more people appeared on my left, Kakashi and Yamato. My lower lip trembled, but Hidan stood brave next to me. He was determined to get away. I knew the only hope I had was to leave with him. Konoha would never see me as a 'good' person anymore. They didn't want me… I had no future here. But…

"Fuya… Don't tell me. That it's true," Meiro started.

Naruto looked at me disgustedly. Like the though of me made him sick from the bottom of this stomach "So, you were lying to us the whole time? I thought, you were a friend,"

Hidan didn't let me get an explanation in as he growled roughly "Look, you f***ing idiots. Let us leave and I'll spare your useless lives. Otherwise, I'll sacrifice you to Jashin-sama,"

"We're not scared of you. We'll just take you down once more!" Shikamaru snarled in reply.

I pushed in front of the reckless Hidan swiftly "He didn't mean that!"

"Fuya!" he sighed, shaking me by the shoulders "Stop thinking everything will turn out fine! That we'll waltz out of here! If you wanted to stay with Konoha, you should have let me die,"

"Never! How could I let you die in front of me?!" I exclaimed.

"Then are you ready for the life of an exile?"

I couldn't answer that question. The fact that I couldn't simply walk away from my hometown. And I had no time.

The ANBU did not need an answer. I assumed they had been ordered to annihilate the traitor. Heartless beings. I clenched my fist as the wave of metallic weapons flew towards us. The little rays of sun fell on the polished surface, I knew I couldn't explain anything to these mechanical beings.

"Thorn whip!" I stated, and with a few could hand signs a long slender vine decorated with numerous poison spikes, appeared in my hands. Skillfully with much practice I deflected the kunai, and shuriken. But what I didn't expect was yet another handful of sharp senbon from those I thought they would spare me. I thought that in the end, they were all kind people, we were friends once, after all, but… no…

Sudden, piercing pain evaded my thighs, my arms. It wasn't just physically. They had broken all the hope I had, all relationships I was once in. Heartless, just like real ninjas, that would plow through an entire, defenseless village, if they had such an order. I looked up at these… machines, that didn't see that in evil, there was good; and in them, there was an evil running around free. Why didn't they see, they weren't the only people in this world. That they weren't the one that give judgments on good and evil. Why did they not look out on the world in an unbiased way? Why do they not forgive? Why must they be so stubborn?!

Through teary eyes I looked out angrily at the mob before me. Yanking out the senbon, I threw them aside. "You… Naruto, Meiro. You attack your ally with out hesitation. It isn't I that can't see; it is you that do not listen. I'm warning you, if you do not stop following us, then your bodies shall be littered on the floor, like the rubbish you are,"

"Like Konoha will let you get away," Choji snarled, clenching his fists together. The blonde, Ino, held him back, but was similarly fuming.

"Just try and follow," I commented. Grabbing Hidan, we ran.

I tried to focus on running, fast, out run them. I… didn't really want to confront them. It was a big, no, huge risk that I did not want to take. For myself, for Hidan.

We made it past the gate with a large leap. The guards quickly joined in the chase, merging with the mass behind us. They didn't understand they were going to die. I wondered, what they would do, if they had read their future. It was hard to avoid flying kunai whilst trying to balance, and run. Every weapon I avoided, had deeply embedded itself into my heart, my trust, my innocence in believing they would listen. Every one ripped at my patience, kindness. Konoha, was no longer my home, but never was it a place I called home. The people that I thought, were nice people… were only lies, and more lies. This whole village's existence was based on a web of lies. Lies to keep people safe, happy to give their life for the god damned village… They were about to break…

"Enough!" I yelled, caught the nearest shuriken and returned it to the owner. I was shuddering in anger, tears of betrayal that did not let me see, if the ninja was trampled on by his/her comrades. "Enough… I'm going to end this, right now…"

I looked up, they all seemed to believe I was bluffing, that I couldn't harm all these people… They better think again…

"Channel Flood!" I yelled, this time, I will control it correctly, this time, there will be no mistakes. A huge circle formed, glowing blue with chakra. The earth groaned as it dropped about 10 cm. 6 flows of water, evenly spread out across the circle, filled it was water. This, was only a preparation for the field. I had to tap into the ground water, to supply all the future Justus with energy. After all, plants need water, right.

"You think you can trap us with this flimsy puddle of water?" Ino exclaimed with a smirk, but Shikamaru pulled her back. He was a tactician, I knew that. That this time, it wasn't going to help him. They were gonna pay for underestimating me.

"Dragon of the mist," I whisper, kneeling, and slowly placing my hand on the surface of the water. There was a distant rumble that made ripples in the water. It became more violent, the rumble became a roar, as a clear, see through animal appeared from the bubbling pool of water. It shook its mane, and growled threateningly, circling Hidan and I in the sky. I smiled menacingly "Come at me then, come and try have your revenge,"


	15. Because love can be

A/N-I finally carried out a promise… God it was hard writing this chapater. But looking at this story makes me feel proud. Oh, and I think I'm gonna start writing fiction (mainly for the purpose of being able to go to my friends and saying- 'ha! I'm not just a fanfic writer! I'm gonna become an author!') Well… yeah… I'll stop eating chocolate…

Oh, this is the last chapter if you haven't notices. I plan to write 'Blood Alliance' as my next HidanXOC fic. It won't be out because I really need to finish the others… (Kaleidoscope & How to Say No) I've really been slow on updates for the second one. And Kaleidoscope is hell long… Just think about it makes me cry… I won't discontinue though, because I never do… A promise I made which makes me wonder whether it was a good thing or bad thing, for me. Well, thank you fellow writers for reading, I've hope you enjoyed the story, and forgiven me for the laziness of updating!! Goodbye! See you soon?!

Yamato was the first to act. I don't blame him. Past experiences had shown him, the wood style could beat nearly everything. Nearly… I saw his arm extend, contort into a long block of wood. It wrapped around my body like a python, tightening, but not fatally. It was simply a restraint that wasn't going to work. I allowed him to bask in his 'glory' (BTW ppl, sorry if you like Yamato. I've been making heaps of the characters mean. But I kind have a grudge on them due to the episodes I watched… T.T) It wasn't going to be for much longer… "Are you done yet?"

His eyes widened.

"You think this is going to hold me for much longer?" I exclaimed, feeling the coils of wood tighten around me. There was a faint sound of splintering wood, many cracking bumps formed on the smooth wood. Green foliage burst out, raising their toothed buds to the sun. Yamato severed the wood from his retracting hand, an almost scared expression cut into his face. He should be scared. I clenched my teeth together. Those people, they were the wrong doers. I hate them. Hate them for their single views. Hate them for not understanding. Hate them for what they do, and what they don't do…

A drone of insects attracted my attention. I spun around to see the swarm of what must have been thousands of insects. I would have reacted quickly enough to duck, and maybe prepare for a Jutsu, but the wind was knocked out of me. I spluttered, heaved as Hidan picked himself up. Snarling I rapidly jumped onto my feet "This is my fight, got it. Stay out of it,"

He seemed hurt, slightly, but regained his usual scowl. "You were just about to be controlled like a puppet you idiot! Look!"

I looked to where he pointed. The black shadow strained to reach maybe a meter further. I wanted to apologize to Hidan, but Shikamaru leapt out from the crowd of people, his rapid hand signs meant another Jutsu. Hidan pushed me away, and grabbed his scythe in his hand, poised and ready.

There was a soft part in my heart that just didn't want to see Hidan hurt, but I didn't want him to see me, a weakling. I didn't want his pity when we left this place. No. I wanted him to see this as my own decision, that he didn't force this onto me. Jumping in front of him once more, I summoned what I hoped to be the final Jutsu whilst the dragon took the blow of Shikamaru's attack.

"Bloom of Death," I muttered quietly, anticipating the soft rumble of the earth. Lifting my head I saw Kakashi urging everyone back behind him. There was a hush, a silence following the small bump in the middle of the shallow lake of water I had previously summoned. The water drew back slowly, drying the ground as a small seedling sprouted from the dirt. It spread its tiny green leaves; but it seemed the ninjas of Konoha didn't want any risks to develop. A swarm of attacks splinted the stem, caused the still growing bud to drop off; leaving the remaining plant to shrivel into a small, fragile brown heap. I saw them let out a small sigh of relieve, all too wrong.

Naruto seemed to take this, my so called defeat, as an opportunity to question me. "Why, did Konoha not treat you well enough! We all cared for you! You were surrounded with love from your family, from the moment you were born!"

"Cared for me? I was despised of, even before I was born. From the third month of my mother's pregnancy, the moment they knew I was a girl; I was looked down upon. The leader of the HoKein clan is supposed to be a boy, a male. Not like me. Still, the lack of a suitable heir forced me to be trained as a boy would. They still kept the hope that the family would be blessed a male child, so I was severed from the rest of the village." I snarled "As they were right. When I was 7, my mother conceived a boy, my brother, Juni. Everything was well for him, before he turned five, before he was supposed to have mastered controlling chakra. To put it simply, he couldn't, because he was nothing more than a civilian, not a ninja. He was shunned, more than I. Who would know a child of the famous HoKein family, couldn't follow the footsteps of his ancestors in becoming an ANBU,"

"Only I cared for him, only I played with him, because simply, the others wouldn't. Mean, arrogant, up themselves, children. Children that believe they are the best," I continued "I grew up in sadness, isolation, lies. I grew up in a world of strict teaching. I grew up, separate from your own. I learned to see past good and evil, black and white. We are all grey…"

"So did you plan that Earthquake, to kill those who hurt you; but ended up killing your own brother?" Shikamaru interrupted, hissing venom.

I hissed right back "No! Never, they don't deserve to die. I never hated the, I hated tradition, and the ways of the clan…"

"You can explain that later, when we take you back…" Someone yelled from the back.

Shaking my head, a chuckled as the words "You are wrong…"

I allowed the louder, stronger rumble to wake them from their misconceived safety. A larger bud rose up from the ground, but this time it was fully formed. With two beady eyes, and a jaw filled with sharp needle like teeth. It snarled, dripping saliva, a twin forming at the back. Shikamaru acted quickly, but not quick enough. A root broke the crusty surface, intercepted the kunai and tossed it aside. A monstrous smirk formed on the two gaping buds as the continued to grow, bigger, sprouting more little ones on the side.

Turning I grabbed Hidan. This was all I wanted to see. This was going to be their end…

Yelps of surprise could be heard from behind, as well as the furious growls of the monster plant. I ordered it, not to let a single living creature past.

"What is that!" Hidan yelled as I pulled him along silently.

I tried to joke, smile, but it was hard knowing that the people were destined to die bloodily, the moment the little seed sprouted. They would have a hard time dealing with the snapping buds. But when the three flowers bloom… Unless they have an impenetrable bubble with heaps of oxygen, they will face an army of the plants, as well as the poisonous gas spewing flowers "Nothing…"

A large, huge shake of the ground caused me to instinctively look back. I saw a large, dusty mushroom like cloud protrude into the blue sky. I sighed, it was about time for the plant to flower… They deserved it, the punishment. But, I was never the kind of person to kill. Stopping in my tracks, my grudge melted. They… had family too. Kurenai had a kid… He needed a mother… Shikamaru had parents. They had people that cared for them. What right did I have to take that from them? I should, do what I wanted them to do. To forgive. To put down my hatred. To let them live… Maybe they'll always think of it as their victory, never my forfeit in this game of hate. A few hand signs relieved the plant of its order.

"Are you sure you want to come with me?" Hidan asked with a thoughtful expression.

I chuckled softly, half heartedly "Where else have I got to go… In the end I abandoned them to be here with you. What makes you think I'll leave?"

"I did kill that… Asuma…"

I shook my head. Hidan looked genuinely… There was no way to put it. He just looked different to his normal, sarcastic self. Like a child, suddenly understanding the seriousness. "The past, our past doesn't matter. All that matters is our future, together. From now on, I won't regret any of my decisions. I hope you won't either…"

Hidan reached out, held out his hand. "Come on, where are we off to then?"

This time I didn't hesitate to take it. This time I knew what I wanted, and that was to be with him. Screw Konoha and their visions for me. Hidan rubbed off on me, really. Not just the swearing. His way of life-to live freely, by your own rules. He didn't care whether people looked down on his actions. He didn't care if someone disliked him. He was always… himself. And I wanted to be to. I wasn't the famous HoKein Shioe of Konoha. Next time someone asks me, what my name is, I'll tell them to call me 'Fuya'. Fuya the girl who gave up her past for a brighter future. The girl who use to pretend to be someone she never was. The girl that learnt, this is the way love is…

"Hm…Well, I've always wanted to go on a little holiday, tour around the world…"

"Uh, I hear the River Country is pretty cool. You wanna go there?"

I grinned, fully. I felt so free. 'Free as a bird' would be an understatement. "Anywhere… Anywhere you want to be… I want to be"(Cliché, I know)

Because love can be…

The most powerful thing in the world

Because love can…

Bring out a new side of people

Because love…

Is stunningly beautiful

Because…?

You love him

THE END


End file.
